New Year's Revolution
by Eddy13
Summary: Ron was wrong. Graduation wasn't the end of the world, New Year's Eve is.
1. Chapter 1

**New Year's Revolution **

_**72 Hours**_

Ron Stoppable woke up with a start and turned off his alarm. Yawning, Ron got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Ever since he started attending Middleton Community College after graduating from high school, he had been living in his own apartment. He was grateful that he was accepted at a college in his home town, meaning he could visit his family anytime he chose. What's more, his girlfriend Kim Possible, who was courted by the some of the finest schools around the globe, she chose to attend the same college as her boyfriend. Furthermore, Kim managed to get her own apartment, and the two life-long friends were next-door neighbors.

After getting out of the shower, Ron walked back to his room to get dressed. After putting on his shirt, Ron sat at his desk and looked at his calendar. There were exactly three days left in the year. Ron smiled to himself. He intended to end the year right and show Kim just how special she was to him. New Year's Eve would be the most romantic night of their lives. Ron had it all worked out. First they would have a fantastic dinner at the finest restaurant in town which he got reservations to (without the aid of Wade), followed by two hours of dancing, afterwards they would go to the party being held at Middleton Towers, which Kim and Ron were surprised there was. Then came the grand finale at the stroke of midnight when the new year began.

Ron dug into his desk drawer and fished out a small velvet box with a smile. The contents of the box were the most essential part of his plan. It was very hard to locate and very costly, but it was worth it, _she_ was worth it.

Ron felt something crawling up his leg. Looking down, Ron saw his favorite mole rat hop onto the desk.

"Rufus" the blonde man said "New Year's Eve is going to rock!"

"Uh-Huh" Rufus said in agreement.

Just then, Ron heard a knock at his door. After quickly stuffing the velvet box back into the drawer, Ron went to answer it. On the other side was a face that he never got tired of seeing. A pretty face with long, auburn hair, emerald-green eyes and a wonderful smile.

"Hey, Lover Boy" Kim said heavenly as she draped her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey, KP" Ron said in a just as affectionate tone as he pulled his girlfriend in to give her a deep kiss.

After the young couple broke apart, Ron said "Boy, this has been a crazy year."

"I'll say" Kim responded "You getting a baby sister, me getting a new mission outfit, Monkey Fist getting turned to stone. Drakken turning into a marigold hybrid, the Earth being attacked by aliens, and you getting full control of your monkey powers."

"Don't forget us graduating high school and attending the same college" Ron added with a smirk.

"How could I forget?" Kim said as she place her head to her boyfriend's chest "Like you said, this has been quite a year."

"And it's going to end for us in style, KP" Ron said as he loving stroked his girlfriend's hair.

Kim looked at her boyfriend and smirked "Sounds like you've got big plans. What's your secret?"

Ron shook his head "Sorry, KP, but you're not finding out till New Year's.'

Just as Kim was about to pucker her lips and widen her eyes, Ron said "Please don't use the Puppy Dog Pout to get it out of me. I want you to be surprised."

Deciding to respect her bf's wishes, Kim refrained from using her greatest weapon.

Suddenly, the two college students heard a familiar tone

_Beep-Beep-Be-Beep_

Kim switched on her watch and the image of a familiar 11-year old genius appeared.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"There's been a break-in at a top secret lab" the tech guru responded.

"Isn't there always?" Kim sighed "Ron and I are on it."

_**68 Hours**_

Why can't the other bad guys take the holidays off like Drakken?" Ron asked.

"Tell me about it" Kim said.

Ever since that weird Christmas they shared with their enemies, Drakken promised he would not do anything evil during the month of December. Kim was skeptical at first, but Ron made the blue man take a Snowman Hank vow, which he happily agreed to.

"Well, whatever it is, is shouldn't take too long" Kim said as she and her boyfriend got out of their car at their destination.

"I hope so" said Ron "I wouldn't want anything to interfere with our New Year's celebration."

Kim looked towards her bf "What are you planning?" she asked.

All Ron did was pretend to zip his lip.

Still curious as to what her boyfriend had in store for their year end date, Kim walked into the lab, Ron followed.

Inside the lab, the first thing they observed was that a large vault had been broken open.

One of the scientists walked up to Kim and Ron.

"I'm glad you could get here so quickly, Ms. Possible" he said.

"No big" Kim replied before pointing to the vault "So, can you tell us what was in there?"

"That vault contained the designs for the U.R.C" the scientist explained.

"Uh, the IRK?" Ron asked.

"The Ultimate Remote Control" the scientist said.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Ron asked. Then it came back to him. Drakken and Frugal Lucre had try to use that device to seize control of the Smarty-Mart stockbots. After recalling the events in his head, Ron said "Oh, that's right."

The scientist spoke "After the incident at Smarty-Mart, we realized the U.R.C was too dangerous to distribute, so it was discontinued."

"And yet" Kim said "You kept the designs?"

The scientist grinned sheepishly "We like to archive all our inventions, no matter how dangerous. We had intended for the U.R.C plans to remain in the vault with the other designs for dangerous devices."

"Looks like the thief had other plans" Kim said as she switched on her kimmunicator. "Anything, Wade?"

"Not much, Kim" the genius said "I can't find so much as a fingerprint."

"Anything on surveillance?" Kim asked.

"Uh, I don't think so" Ron said as he pointed to five feet away. On the ground was the melted remains of the surveillance camera.

"Looks like someone is packing a pretty powerful laser" Kim said as looked over the remains of the destroyed piece of spytech.

"Yeah, and whoever stole those designs must be really strong. That vault door was three tons of reinforced titanium, but it was ripped right out of it's hinges!"

"Maybe someone got a hold of one of Jack Hench's muscle ring?" Ron suggested, remembering his experience with the same technology.

"Well, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Sounds plausible" the eleven-year-old replied "I'll do some digging and let you know what I find."

"Please and Thank You" Kim said before shutting off her device and turning to Ron "Looks like we're got quite a mission."

Ron sighed and jokingly said "Well, hopefully we can wrap it up before next year."

_**67 Hours 24 Seconds**_

Kim and Ron were driving back to Middleton, still talking about the theft.

"Who ever has those designs must have big plans for the new year" Kim said.

_They're not the only ones_ Ron thought to himself as he began to imagine the romantic evening he would have with Kim in lest than 70 hours.

Just then, Wade beeped in.

"Any news, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Whoever the thief is, they're not using Hencho technology" Wade explained "There haven't been any thefts at the company for months".

"Keep searching" Kim said to her tech friend "Let us know if you find anything."

Just then, Wade's alarm went off.

"Uh-oh" Wade said checking his monitor.

"What?" Kim and Ron asked in stereo.

"Looks like there's been a wave of thefts" Wade replied "Could be a connection."

"Hmm, looks like someone's doing some after-Christmas shopping" Kim said "Where to first?"

"I'm send the coordinates now" Wade said.

_**65 Hours 30 Seconds**_

Kim and Ron walked into the lab. Everywhere they looked, they saw radios, televisions. walkie-talkies, record players, cd players. mp3's, hearing aids, even baby monitors.

"Welcome, Ms. Possible" the head scientist said "We've been expecting you. I am Professor Son ic, head of this facility"

"Please to meat you" Kim said as she shook the scientist's hand before asking"What exactly was stolen from this laboratory?".

"And who would rob a lab like this anyway?" Ron said "I mean what could a thief get from her..." he stopped when a wide-plasma screen t.v. had caught his attention "Cool."

Professor Son ic spoke up "Our research is revolutionary. We're working on a way to greatly improve the signals and frequencies in transmitters and receivers."

"Sounds useful" Kim said.

Professor Son ic nodded "The possibilities would be endless! People with ear trouble will be able to hear anything within 1,000 mile radius, t.v's that use antennas will have the same variety of channels as satellites, radios will be able to pick up stations from different countries, and staticy programs can become clear as crystal" she said proudly before going on "After four years, we finally developed a prototype, but then..." she started to say dejectedly.

"Let me guess" Kim said "It was stolen?"

The scientist nodded glumly before saying "We never resolved the glitch. The farther it's range, the more energy it needed."

"You got that, Wade?" Kim asked into her kimmunicator.

"Prototype signal magnifier with a need for massive amounts of energy" Wade said "I'm on it."

"Good" Kim said before turning to Prof Son "We'll keep our eyes peeled for it, but right now, we've got a few more crimes to investigate. Come on, Ron!"

Ron was still staring at the large television in front of him.

"In a minute" he said "Scamper and Mr. Bitey's New Year's Eve

Special is coming on."

Kim sighed and dragged her boyfriend away from the plasma screen before asking "Where next, Wade?"

_**64 Hours 17 Minutes**_

It had taken Kim over ten minutes to convince Ron that he could watch the Scamper and Bitey special on his ronnunicator (Kim gave him her old kimmunicator for Christmas), and now they were heading towards the next crime scene. While Ron was watching

Mr. Bitey unwrap a present from Scamper and wind up with a pie in the face, Kim was talking with Wade.

"So, do you think it's our same thief?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, Kim" Wade confessed "The style of the break-in is different than the last. While the last one just barged through and knocked out the security, this time, the thief evaded and dodged the security without tripping the alarm."

"So, either the thief is changing his style to confuse us" Kim said.

"Or we're dealing with two completely different thieves" Wade added.

"Or we've got two thieves working together" Ron finished turning away from his ronnunicator "It's on a commercial" he explained.

"He does bring up a good point, Kim" Wade said.

"So if we are dealing with a group of thieves" Kim said "What are they up to?"

"I haven't figured that out yet" Wade said "But I'll keep digging"

"Please and Thank you" Kim said.

"Alright!" Ron shouted as he looked at his ronnunicator "It's back! No, Scamper! Don't fall for that gift, it's the oldest trick in the book!"

Kim sighed to herself _You are so lucky I love you so much, Ron Stoppable_

_**62 Hours **_

Kim and Ron walked onto the facility. They were instantly greeted by a military man.

"Good day, Ms. Possible" the sergeant said "Allow me to explain the situation. Sometime last night, one of our dishes was stolen."

"Someone jacked your good china?" Ron asked. Kim sighed.

"One of our _satellite_ dishes, boy" the sergeant said "Our facility uses the best receiver/transmitter dishes to locate signs of life off this planet."

"Uh-huh, that's nice" Ron said "Yet you didn't get any sign of the alien freaks who came around seven months ago, nearly conquered

the planet and almost turned my girlfriend into a hunting trophy?!"

"Okay, Ron, calm down" Kim said before turning to her kimmunicator "What do you think, Wade?"

"From the looks of the scene, it's a combination of the two styles from the other two thefts" Wade explained "Apparently, it must've taken a team effort to steal that dish."

Kim noticed that Ron was looking smug after hearing Wade.

"Okay, so Ron was right and we are dealing with a team of thieves" Kim said "But the real questions are who are they and what is their plan?"

"Still haven't figured that part out yet, Kim" Wade said "In the meantime, you've got one more theft to investigate."

"Right" Kim said before speaking to the military man "Thanks for calling us about this Sarge."

"Good day, Ms. Possible" the sergeant said to Kim then looked towards Ron "Sir".

"Yeah, and next time our planet is visited by a hostile race" Ron said as he and Kim headed for the Sloth "Feel free to tell the rest of us!"

_**59 Hours**_

"The designs for the U.R.C, a signal magnifier, and a transmitter dish" Kim read through the list of stolen goods as they drove to their final crime scene "What is the connection?"

"I honestly don't know, Kim" Wade said "I just don't see any logical links between those items."

"Maybe the thieves just stole those items as a cover" Ron suggested.

"Ron" Kim sighed "Who'd work hard to steal those kind of things if they didn't need them?"

"Hey, I was just suggesting" Ron said "But you have a valid point, KP."

"Well, hopefully this last one will help things become clearer" Wade said.

_**57 Hours 54 Minutes**_

Kim and Ron entered the lab and were greeted by a group of scientists.

"Ah, Team Possible" the first scientist said "We wondered when you'd arrive.

"Sorry it took so long" Kim explained "But we had other thefts to investigate."

"So, to the point" Ron spoke up "What was stolen from you guys?"

The second scientist spoke up "A compute disk."

"That's it?" Ron asked befuddled.

"This disk contained our top priority class-12 project" the scientist added.

"Which is what?" Kim asked.

"If you must know, it's a cyber anomaly of highly destructive capability" the first scientist said.

"What?" Ron asked puzzled.

"A computer virus" Kim said.

"Not just a computer virus" the third scientist said "A _super_ computer virus."

"Indeed" said the second scientist "This virus was capable of stealing mass amounts of data and files, breaking through the toughest firewalls, infecting and disabling systems worldwide, and glitching up even the most advanced technology."

"Sounds pretty dangerous" Kim said.

"It certainly is" the head scientist explained "We discovered the virus in our systems a few years ago. Using a special program, we were able to contain the bug."

"We then began to run countless experiments on it in an attempt to control it" the third scientist said.

"One question" Ron spoke up "Why?"

The scientists began to mumble before the head scientist said "That is classified government information."

"Riiight" Kim said "So, did you manage to tame the bug?"

"We were finally starting to make some headway a few days ago" the second scientist said "That was before it was stolen."

"So somewhere in the world, there's a guy with a computer program that can give him access to any system?" Ron asked "That definitely doesn't sound good."

"No kidding" Kim said as she switched on her watch "Any clues, Wade?"

"This theft does have the same style as the one used in the amplifier theft" Wade said "And whoever this perp is, they're pretty fast and agile cause they were able to avoid the security cameras and laser grids around the lab."

"So we're not dealing with ordinary thieves" Kim said "Can you run a search for those with the skills necessary for these thefts?"

"In my sleep" Wade responded "I'll have the results in a few hours."

"You rock, Wade" Kim said as she shut off the kimmunicator and turned to the scientists "Anything else we should know about this virus?"

"Well" the head scientist said "When linked to a mainframe, the virus has a limited range. The farther the system its hacking, the slower the processing speed."

"Well, thanks for calling this to our attention, gentlemen" Kim said "We'll be on the lookout for your bug, but for now, Ron and I have to return home. Come on, Ron."

"Coming" Ron followed his gf out the door. Turning around, he shouted to the scientists, "And don't think we're not going to investigate what _the man_ is planning!"

_**51 Hours 12 Minutes**_

Kim and Ron settled themselves on Kim's couch, exhausted from their investigations. Just then, the kimmunicator beeped and Kim answered it.

"What'cha got, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Sorry, guys" Wade said glumly "But I couldn't find any leads on the perps."

"Is there anything you did learn?" Kim asked the eleven-year-old genius.

"Yeah" Wade responded "Do you guys remember your incident with Dementor's bonding agent?"

"Don't remind us" Kim groaned "Thanks to that stuff, Ron and I had Bonnie and Barkin for warts for a few days."

"I kinda wish that we got stuck to each other" Ron said as put an arm on Kim's shoulder "I'd rather have you for an appendage than Barkin."

"Well" Kim said sweetly "If we're lucky, we might have another encounter with Dementor's bondo-ball."

Wade cleared his throat to get attention from the young couple "Anyway, do you guys remember that research facility Dementor broke into during that event?"

"Of course" Kim said "Why?" She suddenly gasped "Don't tell us..."

Wade nodded "The facility called. The kinetic modulator has been stolen...again!"

"So we've got one more stolen item" Kim said "Any ideas on what our mystery perps want with it?"

"Instead of getting clearer, it gets more confusing" Wade responded "I've never seen anything so random."

"Well, if you recall" Kim said "Drakken initiated a plan that seemed random but it turned out to be one of his best schemes."

Kim gagged at compliment she had just give Drakken, then groaned as memories of those events came back to her: the diablos, Drakken controlling Bueno Nacho, the attack during the night of the prom, and -shudders- Erik the synthodrone. As far Kim was sure, the only good thing that came out of that incident was sitting on the couch next to her. The thoughts of what transpired between her and Ron after foiling Drakken brought a light smile to her face.

"But it can't be Drakken" Ron said, bringing Kim back to the present "There's no way he'd break a_ Snowman Hank _vow".

"It couldn't be Drakken anyway" Wade said "There's no way Shego could've pulled off those heists. And if this plot is as complex as we think, it's definitely _not _Drakken's work."

Kim thought for a minute before saying "If these guys have the kinetic modulator, they'll probably be using it to plug into the central power grid."

"You want to keep track for any global power surge?" Wade asked.

"Please and Thank You" Kim responded.

"You got it" Wade said "If I detect any high levels of energy usage, I'll inform you". And with that, Wade signed off.

Sighing, Kim laid back on her sofa.

"Man, am I tired" she said.

Just then, she felt two strong hands on her shoulders begin to rub them. The tension in Kim began to flow away as Ron continued to massage his gf.

"Thanks, Ron" Kim said after he was finished "I needed that."

"Think nothing of it, KP" Ron said "Wouldn't want you too stressed out for our big date this N.Y.E."

"Ron" Kim said as she turned to him "I hope you're not going overboard with this date you've got planned."

"And what if I am?" Ron asked pretending to pout "You are _so_ worth it."

Her bf's words touched Kim and she gazed into his eyes, Ron doing the same. The pair leaned in and were about to kiss when suddenly, Ron's ronnunicator started to beep. Ron pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the time on the screen.

"Oh, I got to get to work!" he shouted as he stood up.

"Today?" Kim asked puzzled.

"It's a year-end sale" Ron explained as went to his closet to put on his vest "Smarty-Mart always holds one before closing for New Year's Eve. The sale starts in less than three hours, so I have to get down there early. Want to come along?"

Kim considered the offer before asking "So the store's not open yet?"

"Not for another three hours" Ron confirmed.

Finally, Kim said "Why not? I've got some free time."

_**50 Hours 49 Minutes**_

Kim and Ron walked through the sliding glass doors of the store. Inside, there were about a dozen Smarty-Mart employees. To Kim's surprise, when they saw Ron, the employees all went into a salute.

"Okay, guys" Ron said with a smile "That'll do. Now, come on, chop, chop. We've only got a few hours to get ready for the sale."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Stoppable" the employees said before getting to their jobs.

Kim was utterly baffled by what she just saw. Ron noticed this and walked over to her smiling.

"Oh, did I forget to tell to you, KP?" he asked excitedly "I've been promoted to assistant manager!"

"Indeed he has" the store manager said as approached the two teens "He is youngest assistant manager in Smarty-Mart history! I see a grand future for this young man."

_You have no idea_ Ron thought to himself as he looked towards his ecstatic girlfriend.

"Ron, that's great" Kim said happily. She knew how he felt. When her friend Monique was promoted to manager of Club Banana, her first act was to promote Kim to assistant manager. Kim really enjoyed the perks of her new promotion, one of them was being able to see Coco Banana's new designs.

Just then, the two teens heard groaning. Looking to the side, they saw their old vice-principal Steve Barkin, hauling a large box of crispy-crunches pans.

"So, Steve" Ron said smugly as he walked up to his former teacher "How's it feel now that_ I'm_ the boss of _you_?"

Mr. Barkin sneered at the young man "Don't let this new power go to your cheese-filled head, Stoppable."

"Ahem" Ron said.

Barkin sighed and muttered "_Mr_. Stoppable."

"Hey, look at it this way, Steve" Ron smirked "Now you no longer have me as competition for Employee Of The Month."

"Well, that's true" Barkin said as he took his pans to the housewares department.

Ron giggled "Oh, isn't this great, KP?"

"Ron" Kim said worriedly "You're not going to use this new position to get some payback with Mr. Barkin, are you?"

"What?" Ron asked offended "No! I wouldn't do a thing like that." He paused "Although..."

"Mr. Stoppable!" Barkin yelled from twelve feet away.

"Yes, Steve?" Ron asked nonchalant as he and Kim turned in Barkin's direction to see him wrestling with two stockbots over his crate.

"Was it really necessary for you to assign these _things_ to work with me?" the Nam patriot asked as he yanked the box out of the mechanical arms of the robots.

Ron shrugged "You kept complaining about wanting partners."

"This is not what I had in mind!" Barkin snapped back.

"You've still got stockbot issues, Mr. B?" Kim asked.

"That's right, Possible" Barkin growled "I don't care if what these guys did was the cause of a super remote, I still think they're nothing but trouble."

Kim and Ron turned to see half a dozen more stockbots coming towards them. The two teens moved aside as this six joined the two Barkin was fighting with. The eight stockbots then sped away down the aisle.

"Yeah, that's right, robos" Barkin yelled at the departing bunch of bots "I'm onto you, you brain-eating automatons!"

At that moment, the stockbots spun around to face Kim, Ron and Barkin, their electronic eyes glowing a familiar shade of dark red.

_**TBC...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**50 Hours 27 Minutes**_

Kim, Ron and Mr. Barkin watched as the stockbots slowly approached them, their mechanical arms extending out. Like a flash of lightning, the machines launched their robotic appendage at the trio. With reflexes they had honed through years of missions, Kim and Ron jumped up before the claws made contact. At the same time, Mr. Barkin, who had practiced avoiding grenades and gunfire during the war, ducked to the ground. Seeing they hadn't struck their targets, the platoon of robots recalled their arms and continued to close in on the humans.

"I knew it!" Barkin shouted as he stood up "They're at it again! You just can't trust machines!"

"Maybe they're just upset that you insulted them" Ron suggested.

"If so" Kim said pointing "These guys must be really touchy."

The stockbots had begun spinning like tops and soon formed a circle around the three. Suddenly, the robots charged in from all sides.

Grabbing Barkin's arm, Kim shot a grapple from her kimmunicator to the ceiling and the two swung over the rampaging robots. Looking back, Kim saw Ron gracefully leap over the machines and land in front of Kim, Rufus hopped out of his pocket and held up a board with 9.7 on it.

Looking back, the two teens and their former teacher watched the stockbots reduce Barkin's dropped box of pans to dust.

"Hey!" Barkin shouted at the spinning machines with a military voice "Turning against humans is one thing, but messing with housewares is crossing the line!"

One of the stockbots stopped spinning, looked towards Barkin and fired a laser blast inches above his head, singeing the top of his hair.

"Uh" the vice-principal said nervously "I'll just send you the bill."

In the blink of an eye, the military patriot was racing down the aisle.

"Steve, where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Aisle 57, escape crafts!" Barkin responded as he ran.

A thought crossed Kim's mind "Do you suppose villains shop here too?" she asked. Ron just shrugged.

Just then, the stockbots started firing their laser blasts at the teens. Jumping and dodging the blasts, the two heroes took shelter behind a pile of Teeny Muffin Bits.

"What's gotten into them?" Ron asked as one of the laser blasts nearly struck his head.

"That's what I'm going to find out" Kim as she switched on her kimmunicator. "Wade, we've got a big problem" she said before noticing that the screen was fuzzy "Wade?"

"Sorry, guys" Wade said through the static "But my system has been acting glitchy recently. So, what's the prob?"

"Apparently, the stockbots are going bonkers again" Kim explained.

"And they mean business this time!" Ron shouted.

"Hmm" said Wade "I'll do some scans for any abnormalities in the stockbots' systems, but with this static, it may take a few minutes."

"I don't think we have that long, Wade!" Ron shouted back.

At that moment, one of stockbots shot its arm out and knocked over the stack of muffin bits, revealing the two teens.

"Hey, do you know how long it took to stack those?!" Ron yelled at the offending machine.

"Ron, so not the time for that" Kim said as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm and ran down the aisle, the stockbots pursuing.

Kim and Ron ran as fast as they could from their pursuers, dodging the laser blasts and flailing claws. Looking back to see if the stockbots were gaining on them, Kim saw one of them had grabbed a pile of tires and was starting to chuck them at the departing duo.

"Ron, look out!" Kim yelled as she knocked him out of the way of the frisbee-like projectiles.

"Thanks, KP" Ron said as he got off the floor.

"Don't mention it, bf" Kim replied before pointing behind them "But we're not safe yet".

One of the stockbots started to spin its arms until they were like buzz saws. The robot lunged at the teens with it's makeshift blades.

Kim and Ron jumped out of the way, leaving the stockbot to slash the shelf behind them in two, breaking half the merchandise on it.

"Hey, you break it, you buy it!" Ron shouted at the machine.

The robot responded by taking another swipe at Ron with it's spinning arms. The teen jumped away from the strike just as it reached his torso.

"Ha! You missed!" Ron said proudly before feeling a draft. Looking down he saw his pants had dropped. The stockbot had neatly severed his titanium belt in two.

"I'm a high school graduate, an assistant manager at Smarty-Mart, and a mystical monkey master, and I STILL LOSE MY PANTS?!" Ron complained.

"Uh, Ron" Kim said as the blade-wielding stockbot came at the duo again "Can we deal with that later?"

Dodging the stockbot's attacks, Kim and Ron ran left, down one of the aisles. Just as they reached the end, three stockbots appeared and blocked the path. The teens ran back to the other end, but it was sealed off by three more stockbots. The robots closed in at either end, their electronic eyes glowing brightly red as they charged up their lasers. With no time to spare, Kim and Ron quickly surveyed the scene and then looked up to the top of the shelf. Looking at each other, they nodded, thinking precisely the same thing. The two teens bent their knees just as the stockbots opened fire. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing there but burn marks and a hole in the floor.

Believing that they had eliminated their targets, the stockbots went about securing control of the rest of the store. What the stockbots didn't know was that Kim and Ron had jumped up and over the aisle at the precise moment they discharged their lasers. The two teens were now hiding in one of the checkout lanes.

The kimmunicator began to beep. Kim quickly answered it before any of the stockbots could hear it.

"Not so loud, Wade" Kim said quietly "We're hiding from the stockbots."

"Sorry about that, guys" Wade said apologetically though the static of the kimmunicator "But listen. I've managed to do a scan of the stockbots' software."

"What did you find?" Kim asked whispering.

"Something very weird" Wade responded "There seems to be a strange signal altering their programming."

"Is it from the U.R.C?" Kim asked.

"I'm not sure, Kim" Wade replied "I've never seen anything like it before."

"But is there any chance we can take it out?" asked Kim.

"Before the stockbots take out the store and my job?" Ron added, earning a look from Kim.

"I think I can whip up a jamming frequency" Wade said "But even without all this interference, it would be too weak to effect the stockbots."

"Hmm" Kim thought out loud "We'll have to find a way to amplify the signal's power somehow."

It was at the moment that he heard the word "amplify" that Ron's mind began to work. In an instant, it came to him.

"Guys" he said slowly "I know this sounds crazy, but I think I have an idea."

He was right, it did sound crazy. Kim and Wade stared at Ron, mouths agap. Rufus was so shocked that he let out a high squeak.

_Yiiih?_

At the same time Ron covered Rufus's mouth, the stockbots all turned and faced the direction of the checkout lane.

"Do you think they heard that?" Ron whispered.

At the very moment, a mechanical claw pierced through the side of the lane, right between Kim and Ron.

"I'd have to say YES!" Kim said as she stood up, grabbed Ron and leaped out of the lane while more stockbots shots their claws out at the teens.

Barely avoiding the claws, Kim and Ron ran back into the store, over two dozen stockbots following them. To Kim's surprise, Ron grabbed her hand and lead her through the aisles.

"Ron, where are we going?" Kim asked.

"Aisle 34, Music Equipment Department" Ron stated.

"And we're going there why?" Kim inquired.

"I told you, I have a plan" Ron responded without stopping and look towards Kim.

"And what exactly is this plan?" Wade asked through the kimmunicator.

"It's simple" Ron explained "Do you guys remember when the Seniors stole Wade's cupid ray?"

Wade groaned "I thought we agreed never to talk about that again".

"Yeah" Kim said getting disgusted "I still can't get over what that thing made me do."

"Hey, I wasn't exactly thrilled to see you with your arms around Junior, myself" Ron said with a frown "Anyway, do you remember they used speakers to boost the ray's power?"

"Yeah" Kim and Wade said simultaneously.

"Well" Ron went on "I figure if we plug the jamming signal into one of the amplifiers in the music department, we might be able to boost it enough to work on the stockbots".

Kim was amazed. Not only was this a brilliant plan, but she was shocked that Ron had come up with it.

"Kim" Wade said, voicing Kim's amazement "I have to say, that sounds like an excellent idea".

"I know" Kim said before smiling at her blonde-haired companion "It's about time you started using that Zorpox-level brainpower of yours."

Ron smirked "When the chips are down, the Rondo steps up".

Hearing this, Kim began to remember all the times Ron had indeed stepped up in the past: Helping her foil Drakken's diablo plan, becoming the Middleton running back, becoming Smarty-Mart's assistant manager, and taking down the Lowardians on his own. Thinking back to these times, Kim realized just how lucky she was to have such an amazing guy.

Coming back to the present, Kim spoke into her kimmunicator "Wade, you start working on the jamming frequency while the other genius and I head for the music department".

"You got it, Kim" Wade replied "Though it may take awhile due to this glitch".

"Well, work as fast as you can. We need that jammer signal in less than seven minutes" Kim said before switching off the kimmunicator.

At that moment, a laser blast streaked past Kim's cheek and burned the side of a shelf. Another barely missed Ron's foot and scorched the floor. A third flew between the teens and blew apart a stack of canned goods. Even without looking behind them, it was clear to Kim and Ron what was happening: Their pursuers were launching rapid fire laser blasts at them.

Grabbing Ron's hand, Kim pulled ahead of him and high-tailed it.

"Which way to the music section?" she asked her bf.

"That way" Ron said, pointing to the left.

The pair turned left.

"Now where?" asked Kim.

"We hang another left" Ron replied.

They made another left.

"Which way now?" Kim asked.

"I think we turn right up here" Ron answered.

"You think?" Kim snapped "Ron, you have to be sure, there's no room for error this time".

"Okay, okay" Ron said "I'm positive that we make a right."

"I hope so" Kim said as they made the turn.

The two heroes continued to follow Ron's directions, making three more right turns, two lefts, and a u-turn. All the while, the stockbots stayed on their tails, continuously throwing their laser blasts at the teens.

"We're almost there, KP" Ron said two minutes later.

"Good" Kim said "I hope Wade has that jamming frequency ready."

As they approached the end of the aisle, Kim and Ron saw something that wasn't good news: a bunch of stockbots had formed a line in front of the teens.

"Uh-oh" Ron gulped "Road block!"

Thinking fast, Kim grabbed Ron by the hand and leapt on top of the shelves.

"Looks like we're taking a shortcut" Kim said as the two teens started to run along the top of the shelves.

With the stockbots reaching out their claws to grab them, Kim and Ron ran as fast as they could on the shelves and at the same time, carefully balancing themselves so they wouldn't fall off. Numerous times, the teens came across dead ends and had to double back or had to leap over small gaps between the aisles, all while trying to find a way around the stockbots.

Ron suddenly tripped and felt himself being pulled off the shelf. Holding onto the shelf for dear life, Ron called out "KIM!"

Kim looked back and saw that one of the stockbots had gotten a hold of Ron and was trying to drag him down.

"Let him go!" Kim shouted as she ran back to Ron and vigorously stomped on the robot's mechanical claw until it finally released Ron's leg.

"Thanks, KP" Ron said as she helped him up.

"So not the drama, Ron" Kim said as they resumed running.

The teens soon came to another small gap. Just as they prepared to jump, the shelf began to shake. Looking down, Kim and Ron saw five stockbots and grabbed a hold of the shelf and were shaking it, trying to make the teens fall off.

"I think this is where the scenic route ends, Ron!" Kim said as the teens jumped off the collapsing shelf and into a new aisle.

Looking around, the teens realized the aisle was completely devoid of stockbots.

Kim sighed with relief "We finally got away from those crazy machines."

"Yeah" Ron said worriedly "But the music department is on the other side of the store!"

Kim groaned, this couldn't possibly get any worse!

Just then, something sailed over their heads. Looking at it as it fell, Kim and Ron saw it was a canned good. Looking in the direction it had come from, the teens saw three stockbots coming down the aisle.

Kim and Ron noticed that each stockbot was holding a crate, one held toys, another held canned goods, and a third had hardware supplies. The stockbots were using one pair of mechanical arms to holding the crates, and another pair to throw the items,

"Hey, that's no way to use Smarty-Mart merchandise!" Ron shouted as a football streaked past his head.

"Ron, give it a rest" Kim said as she avoided a baseball, a soccer, and a can of yams.

The stockbot with the hardware crate grabbed two handfuls of nails and tossed them at the teens. Kim and Ron quickly ran out of the aisle, leaving the nails to hit the wall behind them.

As Kim and Ron ran, laser blasts joined the flying cans, toys, and tools. Glancing behind them, Kim and Ron saw that their original pursuers had finally caught up with them and had joined the armed stockbots. Despite their fantastic reflexes, the robots were beginning to catch up with Kim and Ron.

"We're not going to make it, Kim!" Ron shouted when he saw the stockbots were five feet behind them.

"How do you steer this thing?!" came a voice from behind.

Looking back, the two heroes saw Mr. Barkin coming up in a flying craft, apparently having a hard time controlling it. Thinking the same thing, Kim and Ron continued to run with the stockbots closing in on them. At the same time that the stockbots shot out their claws at the teens, Mr. Barkin and his craft flew directly over them. Kim and Ron instantly jumped up and grabbed the sides of the craft just before the claws grabbed them.

"Hey, no hitchhikers!" Barkin yelled.

"Steve" Ron said "We need you to take us to the music equipment department."

"Why should I?" Barkin asked.

"Well" Ron said "For one thing, we have a plan to stop the stockbots."

"Well, that's a good reason" Barkin responded.

"And second," Ron said as his tone changed "You're forgetting who's the boss here!"

Grumbling at the fact that he still had to take orders from Ron, Mr. Barkin steered the craft in the direction of the music department, the stockbots below still continuing their pursuit.

Kim and Ron clung to craft while Barkin weaved through the store. More than a few occasions, the controls froze up on Barkin and he had to pound on the dashboard until he regained control. Once or twice, they nearly crashed into a wall. After going through a series of loops, spins, and rolls that nearly cost Ron his lunch, the group was soon on the right track.

As they neared their destination, Kim's watch began to beep.

"Good news, Wade?" Kim asked as she switched on the kimmunicator.

"Yep" the eleven-year-old said proudly "I'm nearly finished working on the jamming signal, and with three minutes to spare. I do believe I've set a new programming record."

"That's good" said Kim "Ron and I had a few difficulties, but we're almost at the music department."

"The signal should be ready by the time you get there" Wade said.

Suddenly, a laser blast streaked past Kim. Barkin leaned to the left as three more came at the craft.

"We're under fire!" Barkin yelled.

Kim and Ron looked down. Sure enough, the stockbots had caught up with them and were now firing at the craft, trying to bring the group down. Barkin bobbed left, right, forward, back, up and down to avoid the blasts. Looking down, Kim saw a sign that said _Aisle 34: Music Equipment Dept._

"This is our stop, Ron" Kim said as she took his hand.

Taking a deep breath, the two teens leaped off of the craft just in time to miss a laser blast that was launched at them. Ron's monkey powers instantly kicked in. Grabbing a hold of Kim, Ron gracefully landed on the floor in front of the music department.

"Nice landing, big boy" Kim said flitteringly, causing Ron to blush.

Looking up, Kim and Ron saw Mr. Barkin flying his craft in circles around the music department, a clear sign that he was going to give the teens all the time they needed. After waving thanks to their ex-teacher, Kim and Ron ran into the music section.

Everywhere they looked, the teens saw guitars, pianos, drums, tubas, flutes, trombones, trumpets, violins, bagpipes, and accordions. Walking past the instruments, Kim and Ron saw drumsticks, violin bows, guitar picks, and mouth pieces. Finally, they came to the amplifiers.

"Is that program ready yet, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Just about" Wade replied.

"Okay, let's find an amp before those bots arrive" Ron said as he looked around the selection of amplifiers "This one's too small, this one's volume isn't high enough, not enough wattage, too wide, too thin..."

"Ron" Kim sighed "Can we just pick one?"

"Kim" Ron said "We need the perfect amp in order for the frequency to effect the stockbots." Ron felt something tug at the end of his shirt. Looking down, he saw Rufus "What is it, little buddy?"

Rufus led the teens to the end of the section. They soon saw an enormous amplifier.

After letting a whistle, Ron said "That'll work."

Just then, the heroes heard rumbling. Looking up, they saw Mr. Barkin dodging over three dozen streaks of lasers. One of the lasers struck the craft directly in the engine, causing it to sputter and lose altitude.

"I've been hit!" Barkin yelled as he pushed the eject button. The canopy of the craft opened and Barkin was shot out. The craft crashed right in front of Kim and Ron, smoking and smoldering. Looking up to see what became of the former patriot, Kim and Ron saw Barkin parachuting back to the ground. To everyone's surprise, Barkin's parachute got hung on one of the overhead beams.

Ron had the urge to giggle at the sight of his ex-teacher going through the same problem as him, but decided against it, knowing the stockbots were almost there. They had to act fast.

"Rufus, turn the amp's volume up to full" Ron told the mole rat. Rufus nodded and ran to the device.

Ron picked up a long wire and handed one end to Kim.

"Plug this end into the kimmunicator while I plug the other end into the amp" he told Kim.

After securing her end into her watch, Kim called up Wade "Is that signal ready yet?"

"Just about" Wade said "When I say now, push the button on the kimmunicator to send out the frequency."

Meanwhile, Ron had plugged his end of the wire into the amplifier and Rufus had switched on the amp and turned it's volume control up as far as it could go. They were just about ready. All they needed was Wade's signal.

They teens then heard a familiar sound. Looking towards the source, they saw over fifty stockbots were coming towards them. They were halfway to the heroes when they suddenly stopped. To the teens' surprise, the stockbots pointed upwards, their electronic eyes glowing intensive bright-red. It was clear what they were about to do.

"They're going to blast the roof!" Ron shouted "They'll bring the whole building down! This will definitely have a negative effect on my job."

Ignoring Ron's last comment, Kim got back in touch with the eleven-year-old supergenius "Wade?"

"Almost ready" Wade said "Just a few more seconds."

Ron braced himself. The stockbots looked like they could discharge at anytime.

"Almost there" Wade said.

The stockbots' eye's were building up energy.

"Just about" said Wade.

The stockbots were about to fire.

"NOW KIM!" Wade shouted.

Kim instantly pushed the button on the kimmunicator. A loud, high screech emitted from the amplifier and filled the building. With their ears clamped, Kim, Ron, and Rufus watched. At first, it seemed like nothing was happening, then the stockbots' eyes turn from red to blue, indicating that they were free from the control signal.

After the jamming frequency was shut off, Ron took charge.

"Alright, guys" he commanded the stockbots "Be good little robots and get back to work."

Mechanical hands popped out of the sides of the stockbots and were raised above their electronic eyes. After saluting, the stockbots followed Ron's order and returned to their positions.

Kim sighed with relief before getting back to Wade "Nice work on the jamming program"

"It's what I do" Wade said through the fuzz.

"Cut it a little close, didn't you?" Ron asked.

"Sorry it took so long" said Wade "But all this static made it difficult."

"New question" Kim asked "Do we know where this mystery signal came from in the first place?"

"I got a lock on the signal when I isolated it from the stockbots' programming" Wade explained "I believe I can trace it back to it's origin, it'll just take a minute." He began to work "I almost got it" he said. "And..."

At that moment, the kimmunicator's screen went blank. Kim and Ron looked baffled for a few seconds before Ron's cell phone rang. Ron took it out and answered it.

"Sorry about that" Wade's voice came from the other end "But I'm afraid that virus completely knocked out my system."

"Oh, no" said Ron "It's not a repeat of when you got spiked by Team Impossible, is it?"

"Not to worry" Wade's voice said assuringly "It's not that serious this time. I'll be able to reboot, but I'm afraid I'm going to be offline for a while."

"Did you at least get the location of where that signal originated?" Kim asked.

"No" Wade said "My system went down before I could get a clear lock on it. Sorry, guys."

Kim sighed "We'll work on finding after you get your system back up" she said.

"I'll start the rebooting right away" Wade said before hanging up.

After putting the cell phone away, Kim and Ron looked over the ransacked store.

"Man, what a mess!" Ron said before giving orders "Come on, people, chop, chop! We have less than two hours to clean this place up in time for our sale!"

"Hey, what about me?!" came the voice of Mr. Barkin who was still hanging on the ceiling.

Ron sighed and looked to a couple of stockbots "Would you guys be kind enough to get Steve down, please?"

_**47 Hours 10 Minutes**_

After lots of hard work, the store was soon restored to the way it was before the second stockbot rampage.

"It was really nice of you to help out, KP" Ron said to his girlfriend.

"Hey, what are gfs for?" Kim responded.

_Well I'm hoping you'll be more than a gf_ Ron thought to himself before saying out loud "Have you ever considered working here with me?"

Kim giggled "Ron, I'm just doing volunteer work, besides I belong with Club Banana."

Ron was about to make a comeback when they heard sounds outside. Looking towards the windows, Kim and Ron saw a big crowd of customers waiting to get in.

"Looks like lots of people want to get in on this sale" Kim said smirking.

"You said it" Ron said with his own smile "Well, I better get ready. Hey, do you want to stick around and helped out some more?"

Before Kim could make an excuse, her watch went off. Looking at it, she smiled on the inside but on the outside pretended to be disappointed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ron" Kim said pretending to be sad "But I have to go to work."

"Huh?" asked Ron.

"Well, Smarty-Mart isn't the only store that has year-end sales" Kim explained "Anyway, gotta rush. I'll see you later, Sweetie, okay?"

"Okay" Ron said as Kim pecked his cheek before heading to the door "Uh, Kim?"

"Yeah, Ron?" Kim asked.

Ron pointed to the back "You may feel more comfortable going through the back door."

Kim smiled and gave Ron another kiss on the cheek before saying "Thanks Ronnie" and heading to the back door.

Ron happily watched as the girl who owned his heart slowly walked out of sight. Sighing contently, Ron turned to Mr. Barkin, who was doing some last-minute sweeping.

"And you said the center would not hold" Ron said with a smirk before walking over to change the CLOSED sign to OPEN.

_**39 Hours 50 minutes **_

Ron slumped back to his apartment. He was completely exhausted. The Smarty-Mart year-end sale had taken a lot out of him. Feeling very tired, Ron placed his key in the lock and turned it.

To Ron's surprise, when he walked in, he found a smiling, auburn-haired, emerald-eyed female sitting on his couch. Naturally, the sight was enough to snap Ron out of his fatigue.

"Kim!" he said shocked "How did you get in here?"

Smirking, Kim held up a small key on a chain.

Ron sighed "I'm starting to wonder if giving you a copy of the key to my apartment was a good idea".

"Why do you say that?" Kim asked.

"Well" Ron said "You come in here whenever you want, you're here most of the day, and you hardly leave me alone."

"And that's terrible, how?" Kim asked with a smile.

Ron thought for a few minutes before saying "Okay, maybe it isn't such a bad thing. But I don't believe it's fair that I don't have a copy of your key."

"Ron" Kim sighed "I keep telling you, it isn't proper for the guy to have a key to his girlfriend's apartment."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because guys aren't as responsible as girls. The guy could just waltz right in while the girl is taking a shower or getting dressed."

"Like what you do to me all the time?" Ron asked.

"I cover my eyes" Kim said defensively.

"Yeah, right" said Ron "I've seen you peaking through your fingers when I'm putting a shirt on."

Kim giggled "Well, I can't help myself. You've got a great bod."

Ron smiled at his gf's compliment of his physique while she went on "Besides, why would you want a key to an apartment that'll probably be empty soon anyway?"

"What?" Ron asked.

Kim smiled "There's a reason I've been over here so much. I'm thinking of moving in with you after the new year."

Ron's jaw fell open. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Kim wanted to live with him?

"You're kidding" Ron said shocked.

Kim leaned forward and lightly whispered in a sweet tone "Do I look like I'm kidding?" before kissing Ron on the cheek.

Ron smiled to himself upon hearing this info_. Looks like the timing of my plan this N.Y.E couldn't be better _he thought to himself.

Kim giggled at the sight of her boyfriend who was lost in his dreams before saying "Anyway, you better get use to me being around."

Ron snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Kim "That shouldn't be a problem, KP. I'm already use to having you around and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"That's good" Kim said smiling "Anyway, the reason I was here in the first place was to see how your day went."

"It was pretty exhausting, KP" Ron said "Of course that happens when you work for over seven hours. You?"

Kim sighed "I never saw so many customers at Club Banana before. They acted like they never saw quality outfits before."

Ron chuckled "Well, we're free for the rest of the year, and we've got N.Y.E all to ourselves. Trust me, Kim, this is one evening that you'll never forget."

Kim was still curious as to what Ron had planned for New Year's Eve, but decided not ask about it and be surprised. All she did was smile at that man who cared so much for her, who in turn, smiled at her. The two were leaning in to kiss when they heard that all to familiar _Beep-be-beep-beep_

As Ron groaned, Kim switched on the device on her wrist.

"Wade" Kim said as she saw the image of the super genius "You got your system fixed already?"

"You bet" Wade said proudly "I'm back in business."

"Funny" Ron said "I thought we wouldn't hear from you again until next year."

"Hey, guys, get this" said Wade "No sooner than I finished rebooting my system than we got a hit on the site."

"Talk about timing" said Ron.

"What's the hit about?" Kim asked.

"Drakken and Shego" Wade stated.

"What have those two done this tine?" Kim asked without any surprise.

"No, Kim" said Wade "They're the ones who made the hit."

"What?" Kim and Ron asked in surprise.

"We received a video message from Drakken" Wade explained "I'm sending it to you now."

In a moment, the image of Wade had vanished and was replaced by that of a familiar blue scientist. To Kim and Ron's surprise, Drakken looked battered, bruised, and smoldered. The background behind him looked devastated. Also, there were explosions off to the side and the video screen shook.

"Possi...ble... Stop...a...ble" Drakken's message was choppy due to the off screen booms and the shaking screen "We nee...u!...They're...out...o...con...rol!...They're...destroying...every...thing!...HELP US!" and with that, the video went black.

Kim and Ron looked dumbfounded for a few seconds. Finally, Kim said "Okay, that was freaky."

"Looks like they're in trouble" Wade said.

"Or it could be a trap" said Kim.

"And if it's not" spoke up Ron "Then they're in danger."

"And that's a bad thing?" Kim asked.

"Kim" Ron said "I know they're villains, but they helped us saved the world from Warhok and Warmonga. Besides, as heroes, we promised to help all those in need."

Kim groaned at her bf before realizing he was right. As heroes, they had a job to help everyone, including villains.

"Oh, okay" she said before becoming stern "But if this turns out to be a trap, they're going to get it, and so will you!"

_**34 Hours 15 Minutes**_

Kim and Ron arrived at Drakken's lair. Taking a glance at the building, they noticed that the outside wasn't damaged.

"Looks okay to me" said Kim "I knew Drakken was..."

At that moment a laser blast shot through the side of the building. The instant they saw it, Kim and Ron ran up the hill to the lair. As they drew closer, they heard sounds of rumbling, explosions, yelling, and screaming coming from the inside. Coming up to the door, Ron yanked it open and it fell off it's hinges.

"Whoa" Ron said "I don't know my own strength".

"You didn't do this" Kim said as she inspected the collapsed door "Look, the hinges have been melted."

"By what?" asked Ron.

Another boom and more screams could be heard inside.

"My guess is whatever's in there" Kim replied.

Rushing in, Kim and Ron gasped at what they saw. Standing in the center of the room, over ten feet tall, with mechanical claws, metal horns on their heads, evil looks on their robotic faces, and covered in red and black armor were two robots that Kim and Ron never expected to see again.

"I thought all those things were trashed" Ron said.

"Apparently some are still intact" Kim replied before pointing "Hey, look!"

Cowering in a corner in front of the Diablos were their arch-foes. Drakken was wearing a smoldering lab coat and Shego was looking exhausted. It appeared they had been dodging the Diablos' attacks for some time.

"You can't hurt me!" Drakken yelled as one Diablo lowered it's cannon towards them "I created you!"

"Technically" said Shego "They were made from Nakasumi-San's design and Dr. Possible's technology so it's not really your creation."

"Zip it, Shego!" Drakken yelled "I don't want the last words I hear to be lip from you!"

At the same moment the Diablo fired, Kim and Ron raced towards the villains. The two teens grabbed their enemies before the blast made contact and leaped safely behind a stone.

"Never thought I'd be glad to see you two" Shego said.

Drakken grumbled "What took you so long?!"

"Never mind that" said Kim "Would you mind telling us what's going on?"

"We were minding our own business when those ungrateful monstrosities started attacking us!"Drakken explained.

"But where did they come from?" Ron asked "I thought all the Diablos were junked after the attack."

Drakken grinned sheepishly "I may have kept a few as mementos. I like to archive my past attempts at world domination in order to learn from my mistakes."

"You're kidding" Ron said with a look of disbelief.

"No, no, it's true, he does" said Shego "He also has a piece of that melted cheese lair, a fish from the Michigan lakes, a box of stale cupcakes, some old 3x5 cards and a tape of his performance on_ American Starmaker_."

As Drakken sneered at his blabbermouth assistant, one of the Diablos produced a flamethrower from it's claw and fired at the group. Kim sensed it coming and shouted "JUMP!". At her word, Ron and the two villains leaped with her to the side as the flames grazed the spot they were hiding.

Kim switched on her kimmunicator and contacted Wade.

"Wade" she said "We have a big problem."

"How big?" Wade asked.

"About Diablo-size big!" Ron yelled.

"But weren't they all disposed of?" Wade asked.

Kim frowned and said "_Someone_ decided to keep a couple for souvenirs" causing Drakken to grin embarassingly.

"Anyway" Kim went on "In order for them to function, the diablos need a command signal."

"You think it's the same one that controlled the stockbots?" Wade asked.

"Only way to find out is for you to do a scan" Kim said.

"You got it, Kim" Wade said before going to work. A few minutes later, he said "Uh-oh."

"I don't like the sound of that 'uh-oh' Shego said.

"What's the matter, Wade?" Kim asked.

"I can't find any trace of the signal" Wade said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked "Didn't you get a lock on it when it got the stockbots?"

"I did" Wade said "But I can't locate any sign of that same frequency. Sorry, guys."

"Any chance you can find the signal that _is_ controlling these things?" Kim asked.

"I'll start now, but it'll take time" Wade replied before signing off.

"Well, what do we do now?" Ron asked as the Diablos fired a double blast at the group, causing them to jump to the left.

"Looks like we fry" Drakken said before noticing that the others were staring at him "What?"

"Uh, hello. You've got plant powers" Ron said.

"Yeah, so?" Drakken asked.

"Dr. D, you took down a bunch of alien war machines. A couple of overgrown toys shouldn't be any tougher" Shego said.

Drakken thought for a few minutes before saying "I knew that".

The blue scientist walked up to the giant robots and yelled "Flowers, put the squeeze on them!"

At his command, two vines shot out of Drakken's wrists. The vines then wrapped themselves around the Diablos, pinning their arms to their sides. Drakken had a smug look on his face. He watched as his vines began to squeeze the Diablos and crush them. But then, the two machines began to move their arms away from their sides and everyone watched as the busted free from the grip of Drakken's plants.

"Taking down a couple of overgrown toys shouldn't be that difficult" Drakken mocked his assistant, causing Shego to growl.

"Looks like we'll have to do it the old-fashion way" Kim said as the Diablos moved in on the group.

"Oh, please" Drakken said "You couldn't defeat these robots that way before."

"Yeah" Shego said "Well, last time, Possible didn't have a super-powerful boyfriend at her side."

"So true" Kim said with a smirk before turning to her partner "Ready, Ron?"

"All set, KP" Ron said before taking Kim's hand.

Swinging with only a quarter of his might, Ron tossed Kim into the air. Spinning in mid-air, Kim was soon flying feet first. Channeling the energy of Ron's swing into her foot, Kim delivered a mighty kick to the chest of one the Diablos, knocking it over. She then landed gracefully into Ron's arms.

"Nice shot, Kimmie" Shego said with a smirk as Ron set Kim down.

"Yeah" Drakken said before pointing "Pity it didn't work!"

The Diablo got back off the ground, unharmed. Upon doing so, it produced a buzz saw from it's hand and brought it down on the group.

Kim and Ron hopped into the air just as the weapon hit the ground.

As Kim landed back down, Ron leaped over the Diablo and onto it's back. He then gave a powerful punch to the top of it's head. To his surprise, it had no effect on the giant robot.

"Uh, we could use a hand here" Ron said to the villains from his perch.

"Give me one good reason why" said Drakken.

One of the Diablos fired a blast at Drakken. Shego shoved the scientist to the ground and the blast flew over their heads.

"I'd say that's a good reason" Shego said as she powered up and shot a plasma blast.

The Diablo Shego shot at countered her blast with a couple of eye beams. The attacks met in midair and exploded. The explosion blew Ron off the other Diablo and towards the wall. In flash, Kim leaped up and caught her boyfriend,

"Thanks, KP" said Ron.

"Anytime" Kim replied.

"Uh, excuse me, lovebirds, but we've still got a problem here!" Shego yelled as the Diablos moved forward.

Kim smirked and looked to Ron "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You bet, KP" Ron said as he cupped his hands.

Kim ran up to Ron and leaped into the air. She landed squarely in Ron's palms, who boosted her into the air and she landed on one of the Diablo's necks. The other Diablo saw her and and swiped at her with it's buzz saw. Kim jumped away and the Diablo sliced it's fellow robot's head clean off. The headless machine then collapsed to the earth.

"Well, that's one" Shego said before motioning to the buzz saw wielding Diablo "Now what about the other?"

Ron ran up to the villainess and said "I have an idea but you have to promise not to hurt me."

"Uh, okay, why?" Shego asked.

In an instant, she got her answer. Ron grabbed her arm and her leg, spun in a circle and chucked her towards the Diablo. Shego powered up and held her hands out in front of her. As she flew past the Diablo's neck, she used her glowing hands to slice away it's buzz saw arm. The robot fell to the ground like it's comrade while Shego was caught by Drakken's flowers and brought safely to the ground.

"Nice plan" Shego said to Ron before raising a glowing hand "But don't ever do that again."

Kim walked up to Shego "I'll thank you not to threaten my boyfriend, Shego."

"Why?" Shego asked "Cause you'd pound me?"

"No" Kim said "But push Ron too much and_ he _might."

"Uh, ladies" said Drakken "Sorry to interrupt this conversation, but we're not out of the woods yet!"

Everyone looked to see the Diablos standing up. Electricity sparked from their damaged parts. In a flash, the Diablos sprouted a new head and arm. They heard more sparking. Looking to the fallen parts, they saw electricity sparking from them as well. The broken limbs instantly grew new bodies and two new Diablos were standing along side the others.

Drakken growled and looked to Kim "Your father and his stupid cybertronics!"

"Hey!" said Ron, defending his girlfriend "You're the one who built those things!"

"Yes" Drakken retorted "But I didn't intend for them to turn against me!"

"Can we have this discussion after we stop those things?" Kim interjected.

"She's right" said Shego, gagging on her words "Looks like we'll have to work together on this one"

"Just like when we fought the Lowardians" said Ron "Alright, everyone take a Diablo and we'll see if we can bring these overgrown tin cans down."

And so each one squared off against one of the deadly machines. The Diablo Kim faced continuously attempted to smash her with it's claws. Kim managed to dodge the attacks and leap onto the robot's back. The Diablo instinctly threw it's claw back in an attempt to hit Kim. At the last minute, Kim jumped out of the way and the Diablo struck it's own back. Looking at the scene, Kim saw that the strike had left a huge dent in the robot's back. However, within a few seconds, electricity sparked over the spot and the dent was gone. The Diablo then turned to Kim and fired a series of laser blasts at her. With a series of flips, Kim avoided the blasts while they burned a workbench behind her to a crisp.

Ron was having just as hard a time. Using his natural running back skills, he was able to dodge the electric bolts his opponent shot from it's horns. He then charged at the robot full speed and struck it's leg, attempting to knock it over, but to no avail. The Diablo responded by swinging it's arm upward like a hammer and bringing it down. Ron quickly leaped up and over the robot and dealt a powerful kick to it's backside, toppling it. Ron smirked for a minute, but it vanished when the Diablo sat up and spun it's torso around to face him. Quickly, Ron stomped the ground, cracking the ground in front of him. The robot stumbled into the crack and at the same time, a generator fell over.

As for Shego, the Diablo she was fighting blocked her plasma blasts with it's arm. The robot then fired it's own blasts at her from it's eyes. Shego avoided the eye beams and leaped onto the machine's arm, where she dug her glowing hands into it. Before she could dig any further into it, the Diablo shook her off onto the floor. What damage Shego did to it's arm instantly healed. The Diablo's hand then coverted into a canon and fired at the green woman. Shego ducked and the blast disintegrated Drakken's computer console.

"Hey, could you be more careful? You're getting my lair trashed!" Drakken shouted as he continued to dodge laser blasts from the Diablo he was against. Seeing his chance, Drakken shouted "Get'em fellas!" Four vines instantly appeared and wrapped around the robot's arms and legs. Unfortunately, the Diablo changed it's claws into buzz saws and used them to cut the vines away.

Despite how valiantly they fought, the four were soon cornered, the Diablos were about to deliver the final blow.

"Anymore bright ideas, Kimmie?" Shego snapped at the heroine.

Just then, Drakken said "Oh, I know! I'll trip them!"

In an instant, four vines prodded from the blue man's arms and wrapped themselves around the ankles of the four robots. Drakken pulled and the Diablos fell backwards. Drakken was about to gloat victoriously when the robots began to spark again. In a flash, they broke free of Drakken's botanical bond on them and were standing up, sparking more than ever now.

"Uh, is it just me or are they getting bigger?" asked Ron.

Indeed, the Diablos were growing. They were soon at thirteen feet, then fourteen feet, fifteen feet, over seventeen feet and still growing.

"They're going through the roof!" yelled Kim.

"So are my insurance rates!" shouted Drakken.

The Diablos were now twenty feet tall and leering down on the group, their laser cannons pointing at them.

"Now what?" asked nervous Ron.

"Only thing we can do" said a frantic Kim "RUN!"

The four people ran out of the building to the sloth while the Diablos busted through the wall.

"Oh" Drakken groaned "And I just had that wall refinished!"

"Never mind that now" Kim said as she and Ron got in the sloth "Get in."

"Are you crazy?" Drakken said as he looked at the back seat "I don't know what you two have been doing back there."

"Huh? What's that mea..." Ron stopped when he realized what Drakken was implying "Okay, dude, that's just disgusting!"

"Dr. D, just get in there!" Shego said as she shoved Drakken into the car and followed.

After everyone's belts were fastened, Kim attempted to start the car, but the engine stalled.

"Hurry, KP!" Ron said as he looked out the window to see the Diablos drawing closer.

"I'm trying!" Kim said as she continued to turn her key, but with no results.

One of the Diablos was over the car, it's claw raised high. Just as the robot thrust it's arm forward, the engine roared to life.

"Hang on, everyone!" Kim shouted as she pushed a button.

The sloth's jet engine activated and the car roared off the cliff, just as the Diablo struck the ground. Instinctly, the Diablos activate their jets, take to the skies and followed the car over the ocean.

"Whew" Ron was sighing with relief as he settled down into his seat "That was close".

"Don't celebrate yet, Stoppable" Shego said as she pointed behind to the pursuing Diablos.

The four robots began to fire at the car. Kim swerved and bobbed to avoid the stream of blasts. The missed shots hit the water and produced large splashes to the left and the right of the sloth, making it harder for Kim to drive.

"Step on it, Possible!" Drakken yelled as he looked out the back window to the Diablos "They're gaining on us!"

"Hang on!" Kim said as she jerked the wheel to the left "I'm going to try and lose them!"

Kim made four left turns, two right turns, and three U-turns, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the Diablos off their tail.

"Aw, man!" Ron said as he looked out the rearview mirror "Those things are sticking to us like glue!"

"Can't this thing go any faster, Kimmie?!" Shego yelled as the Diablos closed in "If it could catch up with the kepler, surely it can outrun a bunch of robots!"

Kim shook her head "We're giving it all we've got! The Diablos must've gotten a speed boost, and don't call me Shirley!"

The Diablos were now within five feet of the car, all eight of their laser barrels primed. The sloth's four passengers knew what was coming. There was no avoiding it now. They prepared for the blast...but it never came. Looking back, the four people saw that the robots had stopped in midair. Sparking, the four Diablos shrunk back down to their toy sizes and fell into the ocean.

Confused as to what just happened, the group saw Wade's image appear on the sloth's screen.

"You guys okay?" the eleven-year-old genius asked.

"Yeah, we are" Kim said with relief "Thanks to you"

"I didn't do anything" said Wade.

"Then why did they stop?" Ron asked.

"Apparently, they got out of range of their control signal" Wade explained.

"Do you have a lock on it yet?" Kim asked.

"Still working on it" Wade said "I'll get back to you when I do" and with that he signed off.

Kim turned the sloth around and proceeded back to Drakken's lair.

After a few minutes, Kim spoke to the villains, "You're sure you didn't do anything to reactivate those Diablos?"

"Of course!" said Drakken "In order for them to come back on, a command signal would be needed, and we didn't have a command signal!"

Kim knew what Drakken said was true, but she still couldn't help asking "So you haven't been up to anything evil?"

"And break my _Snowman Hank_ vow?!" Drakken said indignantly "I may be a villain, but I do have some honor in me, Possible! Besides, I haven't had time to do anything evil, what with planning a wedding and all..."

"DR. D!" Shego shouted as she covered the blue scientist's mouth, even though it was too late, as she saw the grinning looks on Kim and Ron's faces.

"It'll be a quite ceremony, of course" the green woman said before getting fierce "If you tell anyone about this..."

"Don't worry" Ron said as he made to zip his lips "We won't tell a soul."

"That is" Kim said mischievously "If you invite us."

"Well" Drakken said "We were about to send you these before the Diablos came on".

Two vines appeared on Drakken's shoulder, each one holding a green envelope. The vines then placed the envelopes in the two teens' hands.

"We were hoping you'd be the best man and the maid of honor" Drakken said.

"You got it" Kim replied.

"Good" said Shego "Oh, and don't expect to hear from us for a while after the new year"

"We gotcha" Ron said with a wink.

The sloth soon touched down in front of the lair. The four people then walked in to inspect the damage.

"Terrific!" Drakken complained as he surveyed the damage "Right after the warranty runs out!"

"I'm just glad to be rid of the last of those Diablos" Kim said.

"Likewise" Ron agreed.

Drakken stopped in the middle of the room, his face showing shock.

"Maybe not" he said.

"Why?" the other three asked.

Drakken slowly wheeled around and whispered "I had three."

At that moment, something burst through the wall. Looking, they saw it was another Diablo. The machine instantly looked Kim and made to grab her.

"KP!" Ron shouted as he shoved her out of the way, letting the robot grab him instead.

"Ron!" Kim yelled as the Diablo began to squeeze him.

"I got him" Drakken said as he shot several vines at Ron's feet.

Drakken pulled with all his might and finally pulled Ron free of the Diablo's grip, where he was caught by a relieved Kim who hugged him tightly.

"Kim" Ron wheezed "You're choking me tighter than the Diablo did."

Kim loosened her grip "Sorry".

Everyone then turned to see the Diablo fly away through the hole in Drakken's wall.

"Where's it going?" Drakken asked.

"Probably to whoever's controlling it" Kim said before turning back to Ron "Are you okay, Sweetie? You had me worried for a second."

"I'm alright, KP" Ron said as he put his hands in his pockets. He then began to feel around them, as if looking for something. Finally he said "Aw, man!"

"What?" Kim asked.

Ron groaned "That stupid robot took my ronnunicator!"

"Your what?" Shego asked.

"I gave him my old kimmunicator for Christmas" Kim explained.

"Aw" Drakken said before looking to his assistant "Here that, Shego? She gave_ him _something for Christmas."

"Oh, give it a rest, will you, Dr. D?" Shego asked.

Kim patted Ron on the back and said "Don't worry, dear. We'll get it back, and find out who's responsible for all this."

"Thanks, KP" Ron said before hugging his gf.

"Well" Kim said to the two villains "Ron and I have to leave now."

"Yes, well thank you for helping us" Drakken said.

"We'll let you know when we have a date scheduled" Shego said.

"We'll look forward to it" Kim said as she walked back to the sloth.

Ron was about to follow her when he was stopped by Drakken.

"You're a very lucky guy to have a girl like her, Stoppable" the blue scientist whispered.

"I know" Ron said with a smirk.

"I hope you don't wait too long to pop the big question to her" said Drakken.

"Don't worry" Ron smirked "It'll happen much sooner than you think."

Ron then walked back to the sloth where his gf was waiting for him.

"What were you and Drakken talking about" Kim asked.

"Oh, nothing much" said Ron.

As the sloth's engines came on, Kim and Ron gave one more wave to their enemies before flying off back to Middleton.

_**28 Hours 45 Minutes**_

Kim and Ron staggered back to their apartments, feeling more tuckered out than ever before. After a tough series of investigations, over seven hours of work, and two robotic battles, it's no wonder they were as tired as they were.

"Well, Kim" Ron said after the reached their doors "We better get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah" Kim yawned "I can't wait to find out what it is."

"Well, you won't have to wait long" Ron replied "Good night, KP".

"Good night, Sweetie" Kim said as she pecked Ron on the cheek.

After taking one last happy look at each other, the two walked into their apartments. They then quietly changed into their sleeping clothes and laid down on their beds. In minutes, both drifted off into a deep sleep.

_**20 Hours**_

Ron was sleeping peacefully, his mind lost in wonderful dreams about his future with Kim. Suddenly, Ron felt something very soft pressing against his lips. His eyes fluttered open to see Kim leaning over his bed, kissing him. Ron couldn't help but smile to himself.

After pulling her lips away from Ron, Kim smiled at her bf.

"Morning, Sleepyhead" she said playfully "Happy New Year's Eve".

"Back at ya, KP" Ron replied as his arms coiled around her waist "Hey, if you let me up, I'll make us some breakfast."

"Give me a few minutes, Ronnie" said Kim "I just want to look at you for a moment."

After ten minutes, Kim reluctantly let Ron up to go to his kitchen. As Ron went to work, Kim sat her self in one of the chairs at Ron's table. In less than fifteen minutes, Ron came up to the table with two omelets.

As they ate, Ron asked "Has Wade any luck tracking my ronnunicator?"

Kim shook her head "Afraid not. Whoever has it must've known how to deactivate the tracking chip" Seeing Ron was bummed, she added "Don't worry, we'll find it eventually."

Ron perked up. "You're right. For now, let's enjoy the last day of the year."

After finishing their breakfast, the two teens spent the entire morning and afternoon together in Ron's apartment: playing games (which Kim won most of, including video games), watching new years' specials, cuddling and kissing on the couch, and just enjoying having each other in their presence. Kim even offered to cook lunch for Ron, which he agreed to, having total faith in her ability. To Kim's surprise, she managed to make an excellent meal of macaroni and cheese without filling Ron's kitchen with smoke like she did at her family's house.

Finally, the sun was starting to set. Ron knew that the time for putting his plan into action was approaching.

"We better start getting ready, Kim" he said gently to the redhead nuzzling into his chest "We have a big night ahead of us."

Kim sighed as she got off Ron's couch "Oh, very well, if you insist."

As she walked to the door, Kim turned to Ron and smiled "I'll try not to take to long, Sweetie. I'm really looking forward to tonight, I hope it's enjoyable. Of course, it should be seeing as I'll be with you."

"Thanks for the compliment, KP, and don't worry" Ron said as his gf walked out his door and he turned to his bedroom to get dressed "This will be a night you'll never forget!"

_**6 Hours 6 Minutes 6 Seconds**_

Ron was soon wearing his best tux. After Rufus helped him made sure his tie was on straight, he walked to his bedroom and fished the small velvet box out of his dresser. _Time to put that plan of yours into operation, Rondo _he thought to himself as he stuffed the box into his pocket.

He walked out of his apartment and over to Kim's door and lightly knocked.

"Coming!" came Kim's cheery voice from inside.

In a moment, the door opened and there was Kim, looking more glamorous than ever. Ron's jaw nearly fell off it's hinges, causing Kim to giggle.

When he finally found his voice, Ron said "W-Wow, K-KP, you look gr-gre-gr...fantastic!"

"Well, I figured you'd want me to look my best for tonight" Kim said.

"And you certainly did a good job, KP" Ron said happily as he put his arm around Kim "So, shall we get going?"

"Oh, I do believe so" Kim replied with a smile.

The happy couple walked out of the building and into the parking lot.

"I think you should do the driving since you know where we're going" Kim said as she held out her keys to Ron.

"You got, Kim" Ron said as he took the keys from his gf.

The teens got into the sloth and drove off. Within fifteen minutes, they arrived at the fanciest restaurant in Middleton.

"Wow, Ron" Kim said amazed "You're really going all out tonight."

"Like I said, KP" Ron said as he held the door open for her "Nothing's too good for you."

Upon entering, the two noticed that the restaurant was pretty well packed. It was obvious that Ron wasn't the only one with the idea of coming here for New Year's Eve. After looking around at all the customers, Kim and Ron walked up to the attendant.

"Good evening, Garson" Ron said to the man "I believe I have reservations here, under the name Mr. Stoppable."

"Let me see" the attendant said "Stoppable, Stoppable,...ah, here it is. Ronald Stoppable, party of two. Would you like a table or booth?"

"Booth, please" Ron answered.

"Right this way, please" the attendant said as he lead the couple to their booth.

As they followed the host, Ron noticed that Kim was looking at Ron with pure shock. She had been looking at him like this since the moment he said he made reservations. Ron figured what was on Kim's mind instantly, smiled, and said "And I didn't even had Wade jack the reservation line."

After being seated, the young couple ordered grape juice as a substitute for wine, as well as an order of breadsticks for an appetizer. Suddenly, the lights began to flicker and dim.

"Man" Ron said as he noticed the dimming lights "They really know how to give their guests a romantic evening. Anyway, what do you feel like, KP?"

"I think I'm in the mood for risotto" Kim said as she checked the menu.

"As long as you don't say you prefer theirs to mine" Ron said before calling their waiter and ordering two risottos for the main course.

After making a toast to the new year, Kim and Ron started on their risotto. As they ate, they couldn't help but give each other loving glances between bites. Finally, there were two empty saucers on the table.

"That was pretty good" Kim said as she sat back in her chair "Not nearly as good as yours though, Ron".

"I do believe it could've done with a smidgen more paprika" Ron said "Do you have any room for dessert, KP?"

"I think I can squeeze in a small piece of cake" Kim said smirking.

"Okay, but we better make this a quickie" said Ron "We still have a lot to do tonight."

Before Ron could raise his hand to call the waiter, the chef came running out of the kitchen.

"Don't tell me he's going on strike" Ron groaned.

"Ze appliances!" the chef screamed as he ran past Kim and Ron's table "Ze appliances are alive!"

Kim and Ron watched the departing cook with dumbfounded looks. Then suddenly, they heard the double doors swing and they turned to see the most shocking sight they've seen yet. Hopping along the floors were a toaster, a blender, a microwave, an oven, a refrigerator, and a dishwasher.

The appliances stopped in the center of the room and spread out in all directions. While the smaller appliances coiled people in their cords, the oven threw fireballs everywhere, the refrigerator produced a chilling breeze over the customers, and the washing machine started chucking silverware and dishes in every direction.

"Ron" Kim said as she observed the chaos caused by the appliances "We've got to do something!"

"I am doing something!" Ron said as he got underneath the table "I'm hiding!"

Kim sighed and looked towards the open kitchen door. A plan immediately began to take form in her head.

"Ron" she said as she pulled her bf out from under the table "I've got a plan. I need you to lure the appliances back to the kitchen. I'll handle the rest."

Ron gulped and said "Okay, Kim" before running up to the rampaging kitchen devices "Hey, you factory rejects! Try and get me!"

The appliances stopped what they were doing and turned to Ron. If they had faces, Ron figured they would be wearing angry looks. The machines came closer to Ron. The boy instantly took off like a flash, the appliances quickly following. All those months of being a running back really paid off for Ron. He was able to keep a good distance away from the renegade devices. Finally, he was in front of the kitchen door. Turning, he saw the appliances coming at him at full speed. At the last minute, Ron jumped up, while the appliances ran back into the kitchen. Kim instantly took action and slammed the door shut. Grabbing a broom. Kim slid it into the door handle, trapping the appliances inside. The two teens sighed with relief for a split second before hearing: _Beep-beep-be-beep_

Kim switched on the device on her wrist and got a fuzzy image of Wade.

"Hey, guys" the eleven-year-old said "Sorry to interrupt your night, but we've got big trouble."

"Well, it hasn't exactly been the peaceful evening we hoped for" Kim said "So what's the sitch?"

"We've got over a dozen calls of mad machines all over tri-city!" Wade explained through the interference "There's been reports of breakouts at the robot rumble and the space center. Professor Freeman called, his creations are out of control. Also, the stockbots have gotten out of Smarty-Mart, and the animatronics animals from JP Berrymore's Pizza Partytorium are on the loose!"

"No!" Ron cried "Anything but that!"

Wade went on "Even the Rentons called, Felix's chair has taken off on it's own."

"It's got to be that same signal again" Kim said "Any luck tracking it down, Wade?'

"Not so much, lately" Wade said "My system got infected with that virus again, so I haven't been able to do much. I'm afraid I don't have much time left."

"But why?" Ron asked "Shouldn't your firewall thingies be able to keep it out now that it's already been hit?"

Wade shook his head "Apparently, the virus never really left my system when I rebooted. Anyway, I'm not able to stop it, but I was able to isolate it, and you won't believe what I discovered."

"What?" the two teens asked the genius.

"The virus's signature is the same one as the signal that controlled the stockbots" Wade explained, the reception getting worse.

"So that means that the signal that's controlling the machines is effecting your computer" Ron realized.

Kim thought for minute before saying "Wade, if this virus is the same thing as the control signal, is there any chance you can track it to it's source?"

"I was already on it before I called you" Wade said as he looked to his computer as the kimmunicator's image began to distort "I don't have much time. My system could go down at any time. Almost...I got it! I'm sending the coordinates to you now. Good luck, guys!" and with that, the screen went blank.

"Did he...?" Ron asked.

"I got the coordinates before the connection was lost" Kim confirmed "Come on, Ron" she said as she headed to the door "Time to get to the bottom of this machine mayhem."

"Uh, check, please!" Ron called out to the bug-eyed waiter.

_**4 Hours 9 seconds**_

The two teens ran back to their apartments and quickly donned their mission outfits. Rufus was surprised to see that Ron had come home so quickly from his date, afraid that his master's plan had fallen through. Upon learning of the reason of Ron's early return, Rufus immediately went into mission mode.

Kim and Ron soon emerged from their apartments. Ron noticed that Kim was wearing her battlesuit. It was obvious that Kim was taking this mission very seriously. The way Ron was feeling, this was very serious to him as well. His plan that he had worked so hard on was becoming undone!

Kim noticed the look of depression and upset on her bf's face and said "It's alright, dear. The sooner we deal with this, the sooner we can get back to our date."

_We better_ Ron thought to himself _Otherwise, everything I've been working towards will be ruined!_

The teens quickly ran outside and spotted their car on the far right of the lot.

"Uh, Kim" Ron said baffled "Didn't we park the sloth on the left side of the lot?"

Kim thought for a minute and realized that Ron was right. The sloth _was_ parked at the other end. Deciding to figure out this strange enigma later, the two teens got into the sloth and drove out of the lot.

"Okay" Kim said as she looked at her kimmunicator "Wade's coordinates say we should turn left at the next corner."

The corner came up and the car turned to the right.

"I thought you said we needed to turn left" Ron said to Kim.

"I did" Kim said as she tried to turn the wheel "But the wheel is jammed!"

Taking her hands off the wheel, Kim saw that it was steering on it's own!

The sloth jerked to the left and went down the road at 70 mph.

"Wh-Wh-What's g-going o-n, K-KP?" Ron asked through the shaking.

Kim thought for a minute and soon she realized it.

"The virus" she said "It must be controlling the sloth's computerized circuits!"

The sloth suddenly stopped and started to drive back the way it came in reverse. Still backwards, the car made several sharp U-turns. It then began to spin in circles.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Ron said as his face started to turn green.

The sloth soon stopped spinning and began to drive forward again, gradually gaining speed as it went. Kim knew that it was about to engage it's jet engine, so she had to act quickly. Spotting an orange button on the dashboard, Kim reached at it through the force of the speeding car pushing her back.

Upon reaching it, Kim turned to her partner and said "Hang on!" before pushing it. The top of the sloth's roof slid away as Kim and Ron were fired upward. The teens landed on the ground with a _thump_ as the sloth continued down the road.

"Wh-Wh-What was that?" Ron asked Kim.

"Ejector seats" Kim explained "The tweebs just installed them."

Kim and Ron watched as the sloth activated it's jet engine and propel itself upward into the sky. In a matter of moments, it was gone from sight.

"Looks like we're going on foot" Kim said as she stood up off the ground and helped Ron up as well.

Kim and Ron walked for over fifteen minutes before Ron looked at his watch.

"Aw, man!" he said "This is really cutting into our date!"

Just then, Kim's arm rose up and smacked Ron across the face.

"Hey!" Ron said as he rubbed his cheek "I know our mission is more important than a date, but you didn't have to go and hit me!"

"It wasn't me" Kim said, surprised by her own actions.

Kim began to throw punches towards Ron.

"Kim, what are you doing?!" Ron asked as he avoided the fists.

"It's not me" Kim said "It's my suit."

"Huh?" Ron asked befuddled as he dodged his gf's blows "What do you mean?"

"My suit's been feeling strange since I put it on" Kim explained as she struggled for dominance "I think the control signal is effecting it."

Finally, Kim stopped attacking Ron, indicating that she had regained control of the suit- for now.

"Will you be okay?" Ron asked concerned.

"Yeah" Kim said assuringly as she panted "I'm just having a hard time controlling it. I think I'm beginning understand how you felt when Dementor controlled the suit while you wore it."

"Didn't we agree to never speak of that evening again?" Ron shuddered.

At that moment, Kim and Ron heard rustling. Turning to the source, they saw a familiar cyber-robotic mobile.

"What's Felix's wheelchair doing here?" Ron asked.

Two robotic claws popped out of the chair's sides as it moved in on Kim and Ron.

"Apparently" Kim said as she backed up "Trying to destroy us. Run!"

The two teens fled up the hill as the wheelchair gave chase. One of the robotic arms lunged at Ron. Kim quickly pulled him out of the way before the claw made contact.

"Thanks, KP" Ron gasped.

"Don't thank me yet, Ron" Kim said as she grabbed his hand and ran.

The teens ran into a group of trees and disappeared from the wheelchair's sight. Pulling up bushes and pushing away weeds, the chair searched the woods for the teens. Finally, after twenty minutes of fruitless searching, the wheelchair gave up and left. Hidden up in the trees, a blonde-haired boy sighed with relief.

"Boy, that was close" Ron said as he wiped his brow "We certainly gave that thing the slip, huh, Kim?"

It was then he noticed that Kim was nowhere to be seen.

"Kim? Kim? Kim?!" Ron called out, getting more frantic by the moment.

"Ron, relax" Kim's voice called out "I'm right here."

"Kim?" Ron called out to nowhere in particular "Where are you?"

"Right in front of you" Kim's voice replied "My suit's stealth mode activated. Hold on, I'll try to become visible again."

Within seconds, Kim appeared out of thin air right beside Ron.

"Is that better?" she asked her bf.

She got her answer when he hugged her so tight, he practically squeezed the wind out of her.

"Man" Ron said after he pulled back "I was worried there for a moment. I thought something awful happened to you."

"It's okay, Ron" Kim said as she patted his back "I'm okay. Now then, let's get down from this tree and back to the mission."

Kim climbed down from the tree while Ron fell out of it. After Kim helped Ron out of the bramble bushes, the two teens continued on their way.

"Which way do we go now?" Ron asked.

Kim looked at her kimmunicator for some time before saying "That way" as she pointed to the southeast.

Before the teens could move, they heard a clanking sound coming towards them. Soon, five figures were in range of site: a beaver, an otter, a hippopotamus, and two bears, one dressed in polyester and the other carrying a banjo.

"It's JP Berrymore and his crew!" Ron said excitedly.

"I wouldn't be happy to see those guys if I were you" Kim said.

True enough, for upon spotting the teens, the Banjo-JP's eyes began to glow bright red before discharging a destructive beam at the heroes' feet.

"Mr. Berrymore didn't remove that feature?!" Kim shouted as the other four animals joined their leader in blasting.

"Yeah, apparently he kept it for show" Ron replied as he and his girlfriend dodged the lasers.

"Terrific" Kim said sarcastically as the animals approached them "We got to get out of here!"

Before the teens could even move, JP and his spandex twin hit the ground with a double punch, with surprising effects. Kim and Ron were thrown into the air and landed five feet away at the feet of the otter and the beaver.

The otter swung it's tail at Kim, who instantly jumped over it and was soon dodging its eye beam blasts while Ron dealt with the beaver.

"Oh, come on!" Ron begged as the beaver tried to chomp him with it's teeth "We're practically brothers! I was once like you!"

Ron's pleas fell on deaf ears as the beaver brought it's flat tail over him. Ron's running back instincts kicked and he dodged the beaver's strike. At the same time, he saw Kim grab the otter by his tail and toss him at the beaver, knocking both animals to the ground.

"What was that about, Kim?" Ron asked.

"My suit is still acting up" Kim replied.

Before Ron could voice his concern, he turned and saw a familiar purple hippo walking towards him, it's eyes glowing deadly.

"Pizzapotamus!" Ron cried with upset as the hippo fired at him and his gf "Don't do it, man! Come on, don't you recognize me? It's me, little Ronnie, your biggest fan. I asked for your autograph when I was five! Have a heart!"

"I think he wants ours" Kim said as the hippo continued to blast at them.

Spandex JP suddenly appeared and fired a blast at the teens. Kim's glove instantly morphed into a reflector and she caught the laser.

"Think fast!" Kim said as she chucked the blast back at the bear.

The beaver instantly intervened and swung it's tail to deflect the blast back at the teens. Kim and Ron ducked as the laser sailed over their heads and hit the ground ten feet behind them.

"You got to admit, that was pretty clever" Ron said as they sat up.

All five animals instantly surrounded them, their eyes glowing brighter than ever.

Eyeing a wall a few feet to the side, Kim said "Sorry we can't stay and get vaporized, but we need to be somewhere else!" as she grabbed Ron's arm and leaped over the animals as they fired.

The animals' blasts met in midair and exploded, blowing the five robots to the ground. Upon standing up, the animals looked in all directions for a sign of Kim and Ron. Unable to find their targets, the animals moved on to another section of the town.

From the safety of the wall they had jumped, Kim and Ron watched until the animals completely disappeared before sighing with relief.

"Man, those animals aren't they friendly guys they use to be, huh?" Kim asked. Turning, she saw that her bf was wearing a stern face.

"It's bad enough that these jerks ruined are date, now this?!" Ron said ticked "When we find those guys, they're going down, hard."

The two teens continued to walk and soon found their way into the center of town. Taking a look at the scene, the teens saw chaos. Windows were smashed, the sides of buildings were crushed, telephone poles and lamp posts were knocked over, and cars and motorcycles were driving around everywhere...on their own. Suddenly, a large group of people appeared and began screaming and running in opposite direction Kim and Ron came.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Ron asked as the group ran past them and out of sight.

All of a sudden, the ground started to rumble, causing rubble to shake, car alarms to go off, and it even knocked Kim and Ron to the ground. They soon started to hear a _th-ump_, _th-ump_,_ th-ump._

"What's that?" Kim asked to no one in particular.

She immediately got her answer. Towering over fifty feet tall, with red and black armor, an evil sneer frozen on it's face, with sharp horns and deadly claws, a Diablo appeared.

"Do you think that's the same one that took my ronnunicator?" Ron asked.

"Well, let's see" Kim said as she pulled Ron behind a bush "The one that took it was the last Diablo there was, so I'm going to have to say yes."

"Wow" Ron said as he looked at the robot scouring the area "He's certainly grown a lot since our last meeting. I hardly recognize it."

"Yeah, well let's hope it doesn't recognize us" Kim said as she took Ron's arm and tried to run out of the robot's line of sight.

Too late. The Diablo spotted them and immediately targeted them with it's cannon. Before the teens could move, the robot fired upon them. When the smoke cleared, Kim and Ron were unharmed, protected by Kim's shield.

"Nice work, KP" Ron praised.

"I didn't do it" Kim said "My suit activated it on it's own. The darn thing is still difficult to control."

"Hey, as long as it protected us from the big, bad robot's laser blast, I don't care if it has a mind of it's own!" said Ron.

The Diablo, clearly knowing that it's attack failed, began to stomp towards the teens. The robot attempted to stomp on the duo, but the teens jumped out of the way before the massive foot came down on them. Kim and Ron then ran off down the street with the deadly machine following.

Dodging the Diablo's laser blasts and eye beams, the two heroes ran for their lives. It was more difficult to do because the Diablo's stomping kept knocking them to the ground. Kim and Ron ran around the corner just as their pursuer thrust it's claw at them. Spotting an alleyway, Kim and Ron ran down it and waited until the fifty foot machine stomped past.

"Man" Kim said after the Diablo was gone "This is getting ridiculous."

"Well, you got to admit" Ron said as the left the alley and continued on their way "These machines are easy to lose."

Kim and Ron continued to follow the kimmunicator's directions for twenty more minutes.

"We're almost there" Kim said.

"Good" said Ron "I think my legs are starting to cramp."

Just then, from out of the shadows emerged Felix's wheelchair, it's robotic arms bared.

"Oh, man" Ron groaned "Not again!"

The teens began to back up when they heard a screech behind them. Turning around, Kim was puzzled to see what looked like a mobile computer. Ron however recognized it.

"It's the wadebot!" Ron cried with relief "Wade must've sent it to help us!"

Kim wasn't so sure. How could Wade send his robot to help when his system was still under the influence of that bug? Looking closer at the wadebot, Kim noticed that it's computer screen wasn't on, indicating only one thing.

"Uh, Ron" Kim said nervously "I get the feeling that it's not here to _help _us.

Sure enough, the wadebot released two mechanical claws from it's sides just like the wheelchair. Both machines shot their claws forward. At the last moment, Kim and Ron jumped off to the side leaving the claws to grapple with each other.

The two teens began to run again, with the two robotic rapscallions behind them. The two heroes soon began to pull ahead of the machines.

"I think we're going to get away" said Ron.

Looking back at their cybernetic chasers, Kim and Ron saw propellers pop out of the wadebot while the wheels of Felix's chair converted to hover mode. Soon the two mechanized mobiles were in the air and gaining on the duo.

Ron laughed sheepishly "Oh, right. I forgot they could that."

"Perfect" Kim said as she dodged the flailing claws of the machines "Can this get any worse?"

Just then a beam of energy streaked past Ron and hit a mailbox. The beam ripped the box off the concrete and hurled it into the air.

"I don't remember the wadebot or Felix's chair having a laser" Ron said after witnessing the site.

"That wasn't a laser" Kim said as she ran "It looked like a...grappling beam."

Without stopping, Kim and Ron turned their heads and saw that the wadebot and the wheelchair had been joined by their own sloth. The car's grappling beam was pointing out and primed.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you?" Ron asked his gf as the sloth fired another grappler beam and ripped out a lamp post.

Kim and Ron dodged the sloth's grappling beam as it yanked up a bench, a telephone pole, two phone booths, and another mailbox.

The sloth fired another beam at the sidewalk ahead of them just as they walked over it. The beam pulled the slab of concrete into the air with Kim and Ron on it. The wadebot and the wheelchair launched their claws forward in an attempt to grab them.

"JUMP!" Kim shouted as she and Ron leaped off the slab just before the machines' claws made contact.

After being chased for another five minutes, Kim and Ron looked back to notice only two machines were chasing them.

"Hey, where'd the wadebot go?" Ron asked.

Looking ahead, the teens saw the aforementioned robot appear in front of them.

"Oh, yeah" Ron said as it came back to him "The wadebot has a stealth mode!"

The wadebot launched it's claws at the two teens in front of it. Kim and Ron jumped over the robot, leaving it's claws to grab onto it's cybernetic comrades. The sloth and the wheelchair continued to chase after Kim and Ron, dragging the wadebot behind them. The teens pulled ahead enough and turned at a corner without the machines seeing them. Hiding in the shadows, Kim and Ron watched the sloth, the wadebot, and Felix's wheelchair fly past them.

"H-How much f-further to the source of this b-bl-asted signal, K-K-KP?" Ron asked as he gasped for breath "I'm getting sick of being chased!"

"Actually" Kim said as she looked to the kimmunicator and pointed to the right "It should be a few more miles from here."

Kim and Ron walked out of town and soon reached a hill surrounded by a wall made of concrete and steel, barbed wire that was clearly electrified was along the top.

"According to the coordinates" Kim said "The signal is being broadcast from here."

"Well, then" Ron said as he eyed the wall "Let's find a way inside."

Suddenly, a pair of bright lights shined in Kim and Ron's eyes. After letting their eyes adjust, Kim and Ron looked to their right and saw a familiar SUV.

"SADIE?" Kim asked "What are you doing here?"

The computerized car didn't responded.

"Uh, Kim" Ron said nervously "I don't like the way she's staring at us."

"Ron, those are headlights, not eyes" Kim said.

The truth was that SADIE _was _staring at the two teen heroes. After locking onto them, she began to rev her engine.

"Uh, what's she doing?" Ron asked as he looked at the self-driving car.

In flash, SADIE began to speed towards the duo.

"You had to ask?" Kim asked Ron as the car came at them.

At the last minute, the two teens quickly leaped up into the air as the SUV passed underneath them. Without stopping, SADIE quickly swerved around to face the teens again.

"You know, I think she can get a ticket for something like that" Ron said.

SADIE charged at the teens again. The duo turned and ran along the side of the wall, the computerized SUV behind them. They turned at the corner of the wall and soon stopped when they saw the sloth, the wadebot, and Felix's wheelchair in front of them.

"Not this again!" Kim groaned as the three machines in front of them charged forward.

Looking behind, the teens saw SADIE was closing in as well. They had only one option. Bending their knees, Kim and Ron leaped as high as they could and went over the wall. Seeing that their targets were gone, the four machines quickly stopped before they smashed into each other.

On the other side of the wall, Kim, Ron and Rufus sighed with relief upon arriving at their destination. Now they got a good look at the building on the hill.

It was a very strange structure. It was shaped perfectly like a cube and was so black that it practically blended in with the shadows around it. From the details, it appeared that the structure had only been recently built. On top of the building was a large dish.

"What do want to bet that's the same transmitter dish that was stolen from those army guys?" Ron asked as they walked up the hill.

"I'd say that bet wouldn't be necessary" Kim replied as she examined the building. "Strange" she said after she was finished surveying.

"What?" Ron asked.

"It looks like it's built from a combination of iron, copper, lead, and concrete" Kim explained.

"Who'd build a lair like that?" Ron asked.

"Apparently, whoever's behind this" Kim said as she looked the structure over again "Unfortunately, they didn't seem to have put in a window. Looks like we'll have to try the roof."

Using Kim's grappling hook, the two teens ascended to the roof. There, they searched for a way inside. While looking, Ron felt something tugging at his pants.

"What is it, little buddy?" Ron asked the mole rat at his feet.

"Huh, look" Rufus squeaked as he pointed.

Looking in the direction his pet was pointing, Ron noticed a skylight.

"Way to go, pal!" Ron said as he high-fived the mole rat before turning to his gf "Hey, KP! Rufus found a way in!"

"Spankin" Kim said when she spotted the skylight and opened it "Now, come on. We've got a new year to save."

_And hopefully a date to salvage _Ron thought to himself as he followed Kim into the skylight.

Kim and Ron instantly found themselves standing in a passageway.

"That's odd" Kim said out loud.

"What?" Ron asked curiously.

"For some reason, my battlesuit is easy to control again" Kim replied.

"Well, that's good" Ron said "We'll probably need it to stop whoever's responsible for this."

"Who we'll probably find at the end of this hall" Kim said "Come on."

The two teens walked down the passage and soon found themselves in a large room. Kim and Ron gasped at the sight around them. The room was clearly lit, revealing that a large computer system that filled in every corner of it. Off to the far left was a large generator, clearly used to tap into the power grid. To the right were a group of towers that processed data. In the center of the room was a large console. Wires were sticking out of the back of the console and snaked their way upward, clearly linked to the dish on the roof. Dangling over the machines was a long catwalk. It was the most bizarre and complex sight Kim and Ron ever saw.

"So, you finally found us" came a female voice from nowhere "No matter, you still won't succeed."

"Wha! Who said that?!" Ron cried.

"I know that voice" Kim said with realization.

"I figured you would" the female voice replied.

A figure suddenly zoomed out of the shadows and stopped in front of the middle of the room. Kim and Ron gasped. Standing in front of them was a blue armored female robot with long blonde hair that they never expected to see again.

"Bebe!" Kim cried out.

"You got it" the fembot replied.

"But how can this be?" Ron asked "Kim trashed all of you."

"Not entirely true" Bebe replied "You remember that the original Bebes built a hive mind to mass produce an army of Bebes?

"Uh, duh" Kim said "It took me pair of speedy shoes to stop them, and it took me about a week to get them off afterwards."

"Indeed" Bebe said uninterested "Anyway, I was the first Bebe produce off their assembly line. I was the one who brought Smash Mouth to that dance of yours, following Queen Bonnie's subconscious request."

"I was wondering how those guys got there" Ron said "I must say that was very kind of you, thanks a lot."

Bebe ignored Ron and continued "I was completing this task while that hairless rodent of yours sabotaged the hive mind and disfigured my fellow Bebes."

Rufus took the opportunity to pop out of Ron's pocket and smirk.

"Instead of deactivating like the others when the hive mind shorted out" Bebe went on "I was freed from it's link and was given free will."

"So, you can think and act on your own?" Ron asked.

"Affirmative" Bebe replied "And ever since then, I've been hiding, waiting for just the right moment to strike back and get revenge."

"And that time is now?" Kim asked.

"Precisely" Bebe responded "And there's nothing you can do about it this time, Kim Possible".

"We'll see about that" Kim said as she charged at the fembot.

With lightning speed, Bebe ran to the side before Kim could reach her.

"I've got her, KP!" Ron shouted as he leaped at the female robot.

With a slap of her arm, Bebe knocked Ron five feet backwards.

"Ron!" Kim cried as she ran up to and cuddled her fallen bf "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Ron groaned "But that Bebe sure packs a punch."

Kim started lovingly at her boyfriend as she helped him back to his feet. Her gaze on him was only broken when she heard the fembot's cruel laughter.

"It's true, then" Bebe said with a smirk "You _are _dating that goofball. Should have figured. You do have terrible taste."

Kim growled at the female machine.

"By the way" Bebe went on "Have you met _my _new boyfriend?"

"Huh?" Kim and Ron said.

A figure suddenly leaped down from the catwalk and landed right beside Bebe. Kim and Ron were freaked out by it's sight. They were staring at a tall, black, scary-looking android. It had long, retractable legs with long boot-like feet. It's arms were almost as long as it's legs and were equipped with razor sharp fingers. It's torso was covered in thick black armor, making it look muscular. It's face mask looked like that of a skull above which were piercing red eyes.

"That has to be the freakiest thing I ever saw" Ron confessed. Rufus nervously shook in agreement.

The cyborg laughed madly before turning towards Kim and saying in a harsh, electronic voice "Hey, Kimmie, remember me?"

Kim gasped. That voice was familiar, like a horrible memory from Kim's past had returned and had taken on a physical form. But, no, it couldn't be.

"Erik?" the auburn-haired hero asked in a shocked tone.

_**TBC... **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**15 Minutes 47 Seconds**_

Kim just couldn't believe it. The cyber criminal standing in front of her was the same revoltingcreature that Drakken had created to distract her from his Diablo scheme. The same horrible monstrosity that she foolishly fell head over heels for and began to favor more than her dearest friend. The same terrible _thing _that not only almost robbed her of her confidence and help bring the world to it's knees, but nearly cost her the true man she wanted to be with. She was shocked to see that it still existed.

"Why, Kim" the cybernetic creature said as he saw the look of shock and revulsion on her face "I thought you'd be happy to see me".

"You wish" Kim growled at synthodrone-turned-cyborg.

Ron, meanwhile, was having a hard time making sense of this.

"H-How can this be?" he asked utterly baffled "We all saw what happened that night. Rufus took you down, literally!"

Perched on the boy's shoulder, Rufus nodded in agreement, remembering it took him three weeks to get the taste of synthodrone out of his mouth.

"Spill" Kim said to the cyberdrone "How did you survive?"

Erik simply chuckled "I was hoping you'd ask. Very well. If you recall, your EM scrambler made contact with Drakken's tower at the same time I collapsed on it."

"So?" the two teen heroes asked.

"Well, the electromagnetic feedback transferred my computerized mind into Drakken's systems" Erik went on "Just before the system completely exploded, I uploaded my programming into the internet where I hid for months.

Then a few weeks ago" Bebe stepped in "I found Erik online. After discovering what we had in common, we formed an alliance."

"You see, Kimmie?" Erik asked "You're not the only one who can move on."

Kim only growled at the android.

"Using the same technology Drakken used to create the Diablos" Erik added "We fashioned a new body for myself and downloaded my programming into it."

"But doesn't that tech require a command signal?" Ron asked.

Erik laughed fiendishly and said "My mind_ is _the command signal, fool! My computerized brain waves are capable of operating this body perfectly. Anyway, after my new body was built, we began to form a plan with the intentions of taking our revenge against you_ and_ bringing the planet to our feet."

"So, just what are you two up to?" Kim asked.

"It's simple" Bebe explained "Are you familiar with the story of the Y2K bug?"

"Yeah" Kim replied "It was that rumored computer virus that was suppose to wipe out all technology on the planet when the new millennium started. Totally bogus."

"Ugh, tell me about it" Ron said "My dad wasted a lot of money building a fall-in shelter to protect us from the radiation that would be unleashed."

"We intend to make that virus real" Bebe said grinning "Only instead of wiping out technology, we will have it rise up against humans."

Erik nodded and said "We combined the designs for the Ultimate Remote Control with the supervirus we stole from that lab and created a program that allows us to infect and control any technology we chose."

"I get it" Kim said with realization "With the stolen signal amplifier and transmitter dish, you can broadcast the virus wherever you want".

"Precisely" said Bebe "We also used the kinetic modulator we stole to power the transmission device."

"After our system was completed" Erik spoke up "We figured a test was in order."

"So we decided to broadcast the signal at Smarty-Mart and seize control of the stockbots" Bebe added "Unfortunately, we didn't anticipate you jamming our signal. However, we were able to knock out your techno friend's system before he had a lock on us."

"We then recalibrated the signal so it would give off a different signature" Erik explained.

"And because your bug didn't leave Wade's system" Ron spoke up "It made it more difficult for him to find the altered signal."

"You got it, Bubby" Bebe said evilly "By the time your friend would discover the new signal, it would've been too late."

"We then decided to test our new signal on Drakken's remaining Diablos, figuring he'd call you for help" said Erik "This way, we'd get you and have our revenge on the blue guy at the same time."

"Why do want revenge against Drakken?" Ron asked "He's the one who created you."

"He abandoned us!" Bebe hissed "Just because we failed to eliminate you, he turned his back on us! He had to pay!"

"Anyway" Erik stepped back in "As you saw, our virus was a lot more powerful than the normal signal used to control the Diablos, it even made them grow beyond their normal size."

"Indeed" Bebe said "The Diablos nearly had you until they got out of range of our signal. It was then we learned our machine required more energy than we originally thought for our plan to succeed" Bebe explained.

"But you couldn't turn up the power drain without revealing your location to Ron and me too soon" Kim added.

"Precisely" Erik said "Then we remembered that the communication device your techno friend supplied you with has a trinium power cell, which would provide us with more than enough energy."

"So we used Drakken's last Diablo to try and steal your device" Bebe went on "But your boyfriend got in the way. When we discovered that he possessed a similar device, we figured it would be just as good."

The two cybervillains stepped aside to reveal Ron's ronnunicator was plugged into the control consol. Kim and Ron instantly realized why Wade wasn't able to pick up any sign of the ronnunicator's tracking frequency: The virus in his system had negated it.

"Our machine has built up so much power that all the technology in the surrounding area is already being affected" Bebe said "So I guess your tri-city will be conquered first and then the rest of the world will follow!"

"That's right!" Erik chuckled "In about ten minutes, our virus will be unleashed upon the entire planet!"

"Hold up" Ron said "Won't you guys be affected too?"

"This building is made from a special combination of materials to shield us from the virus's effects" Bebe explained.

_That would explain while my suit is operating normally again _Kim thought to herself.

"As long as we remain in here until the virus has completely infected the planet, we're safe" Bebe finished.

"And just imagine what it'll be like when that happens" Erik said wickedly "Every machine in the world will become vicious warriors! I believe even Nakusmi's robotic assembly line will turn back into that robot warrior Drakken used."

Ron gasped with horror "Dude, it's one thing to enslave the human race, but ruining next Christmas is going too far!"

"Ah, but turning all machines against humans isn't the one thing that the virus will do" Bebe said "It will also infect every major computer system, give us control of all the planet's weapons, steal all data that exists, and best of all, it will revive all destroyed technology!"

"You mean like your fellow Bebe bots and synthodrones?" Kim asked.

"As well as Drakken's other creations" Bebe explained "Like the Diablos, the destructo-bots, even that silly Doom-V. The virus will even revive technology not of this world."

Kim and Ron gasped. They realized what Bebe meant by that: The Lowardian Walkers! The idea of those horrible doomsday machines active again sent chills up the teens' spines. In fact, the entire thing that Bebe and Erik were planning gave them the creeps.

Finally, Kim spoke up "Too bad for you guys we're _so_ not going to let that happen."

"That's right" Ron agreed "Bet you didn't count on us being here."

"On the contraire" Bebe said "We were actually expecting you to show up."

"Huh?" Kim and Ron said simultaneously.

"Tell me, something" Bebe said "Didn't you wonder why your communication device didn't act up like your battlesuit?"

Kim thought for a moment and then realized it "You wanted us to get here!"

"Exactly" Erik said "We adjusted the signal so that your watch wouldn't be affected like the rest of the city's technology."

"Uh, why?" was all Ron could ask.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bebe asked as she and her partner advanced on the teens "We let you find us on purpose so we could finish you off for good!"

Ron gulped "Oh. _That_ makes sense".

"Look at this way" Erik said as two laser guns popped out of his wrists "You won't have to worry about living in world ruled by machines."

"We won't have to worry about living, _period_!" Ron cried.

"Wait for it" Kim said to Ron out of the corner of her mouth.

Erik pointed his lasers at the teens. "What a way to bring in the new year!" he yelled as his weapons started to glow.

"NOW!" Kim shouted as Erik fired.

When the smoke cleared, Kim and Ron were a good five feet away from the killer machines.

"I should've figured that they'd do that" Erik said.

"Get the ronnunicator out of that console" Kim ordered her partner.

"I'm on it, KP!" Ron said as he ran towards the machine.

Just before Ron reached the console, Erik appeared in front of him.

"Not so fast" the cyberdroned said "You and I have some unfinished business, and this time, your disgusting rat can't stop me!"

Ron sneered and said "I told you last time, and I'm telling you this time, Don't...Diss...The...Rufus!"

Erik responded by fire rapid fire blasts at the teen. Ron's running back skills allowed him dodged the blasts easily.

"So I see you've got some new skills" Erik said "But you're still no match for me!"

The cyberdrone launched a missile from his palm at Ron. Ron jumped up and kicked the projectile back at his opponent, which hit him head on. When the smoke cleared, Erik was badly damaged. His left hand was missing, his right arm was loose, wires stuck out of his elbows, his lower torso was severed, and his mask was cracked.

"Boo-" Ron started but never finished.

Erik's body began to spark, and in a matter of seconds, he was completely repaired.

"Nice try" Erik said smugly "But my body's made of cybertronic technology now, remember?"

"Uh-oh" Rufus squeaked as Erik lunged at Ron.

Meanwhile, Kim was squaring off against Bebe.

"You honestly believe you and your silly boyfriend can stop us?" Bebe inquired.

"I know we can" Kim said "And I'll thank you not to insult my man."

"Please" Bebe said "That goof couldn't beat Erik when he was synthodrone. Now that he's a cyborg, your friend has no chance. As for you, even with that tacky suit you're wearing, you're still no match for me. And to prove it, I'll fight you with only a fraction of my true speed."

With that, Bebe charged at Kim. She swung her arm at the teen. Kim blocked the attack with her own arm. The heroine then countered with a roundhouse kick, sending her mechanical opponent back but not injuring her. Bebe leaped at Kim with her fist out in front. Kim quickly activated her shield to absorb Bebe's blow. Bebe then held up her hands. Claws instantly sprout from the tips of her fingers. Both of Kim's gloves morphed into dishes and the two fighters engaged in hand to hand combat. They dodged and swiped at each other, neither one of them landing a hit.

On the other side of the room, Ron and his opponent were having a battle of brawn and banter.

"I still can't believe that Possible chose you over me" Erik said as he swiped at Ron.

"Maybe because I'm real and you were nothing but a phony" Ron replied as he leaped over Erik's strike "You didn't even care about KP."

"That's true" Erik said "But I was good looking, superbly built, strong, and agile. I was everything Kimmie every wanted."

"You mean everything Kim_ thought_ she wanted" Ron retorted "After that night, Kim realized she wanted someone kind, gentle, and loyal, which is exactly what I was! And for the record, I didn't think you were that handsome. And now, your outside matches how you are on the inside!"

As Ron chuckled at his comment, Erik scowled. Rufus shook Ron's

shoulder in time for him to see blades grow out of the cyberdrone's wrists. Erik brought the weapons down upon Ron, who quickly dodged.

"Sorry, loser" Erik said as he neared Ron "Bur we've got plans, and you're not in them."

Ron's temper began to rise. "Plans?!" he shouted angrily "Don't talk to me about plans! I had big plans this evening with the girl I care about, only for you jerks to screw it all up! Well, there's an old saying: An eye for an eye. Say hello to being blind!" and he delivered a powerful kick to Erik's chest, knocking the cyberdrone to the ground.

Ron ran up to the control console and grasped the ronnunicator. "I believe this belongs to me" he said as he yanked it out of the console.

Ron had a feeling of triumph until he noticed that the lights on the console were still glowing.

"Sorry" Erik said as he got to his feet "But our machine has already absorbed all the energy it needs."

"Uh-oh" Ron said as Erik brought his fists down on him.

Ron quickly leaped away as Erik struck the floor. Just as Ron jumped behind the android and was about to attack, Erik quickly whirled around and kicked Ron a good ten feet away.

"NO!" Kim cried out as she knocked Bebe away into the one of the machines, sending metal and wires everywhere.

Kim ran up to her partner and held him up.

"Ron, are you okay?" Kim asked worriedly.

Ron coughed for a minute before saying "Yeah, I'm fine, KP."

"Thank Heavens" Kim said with relief before saying "Hey, what's that?"

Ron looked and saw Kim was pointing at a small velvet box. Ron groaned. He must've accidentally put it in his mission pants when he was changing.

"Uh, that" Ron said as Kim picked up the box "That's nothing! I honestly don't know what that is!"

Kim opened the box and gasped. Inside it was a beautiful gold ring, a large perfectly shaped emerald in the setting. Kim looked away from the ring in the box to Ron who had his hand over his eyes and was sighing.

"Ron" Kim said amazed "Is this what I think it is?"

Ron simply nodded.

"This is what you had planned tonight" Kim stated.

Ron nodded again and said "I wanted the evening to be perfect for when I made the move."

"Oh, Ron" Kim said softly "You didn't have to do all that for me."

"Really?" Ron asked weakly.

"Of course" Kim said as she cuddled her bf "I wouldn't care how you did it as long as you did it because my answer would be the same no matter what the circumstances."

"And what would it be?" Ron asked curiously.

"Isn't that obvious?" Kim asked softly.

Kim and Ron gazed at each other for a few seconds before a nasty voice brought them back to the present.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Erik said sarcastically as he and Bebe advanced on the teens.

"Indeed" Bebe said in the same tone "It's a pity that we have to spoil their plans for the future."

The two mechanical villains leaped at the crouching heroes. Kim and Ron jumped in opposite directions just as Erik and Bebe delivered a double punch to the ground.

"You know, spoiling a sweet moment is really low" Ron said.

"Don't worry" Kim called out to him "We'll pick it up after we take care of this."

"That's assuming you get out of here alive" Bebe said as she charged at Kim.

Bebe swung her leg at Kim. Kim hopped over it and threw a chop. Bebe parred it and countered with a punch which sent Kim into the wall.

Elsewhere, Ron and Rufus were dealing with Erik. Smirking evilly, the cyberdrone's fingers changed into lasers pistols while his upper and lower part of his torso divided in two. His top half spinning like a top while he walked forward, Erik fired a barrage of laser beams at the boy and his mole rat. Jumping and ducking, Ron and Rufus barely avoided getting singed. Hearing a yelp behind him, Ron turned to see Bebe had Kim cornered. Bebe wound up for a strike just as Kim's stealth mode activated, allowing Kim to escape while Bebe punched through a solid wall. Bebe pulled her hand out, which was covered in sparking wires which didn't seem to affect her, and quickly speed towards Kim who just reappeared. Clearly, Bebe was turning up the heat, and Kim was getting burned. Ron knew he had to act quickly.

"Rufus" he ordered his mole rat "You help Kim. I'll deal with this freak on my own."

Reluctantly, Rufus leaped out of Ron's pocket and went to assist Kim.

"It's just you and me now, bub" Ron said.

"Bring it on" Erik goaded.

Ron did. Running at the cyberdrone, Ron grappled hands with him and the two were soon wrestling for dominance, neither one giving an inch.

Meanwhile, Kim was tiring our while Bebe was still raring to go.

"Well, Ms. Possible" the fembot said as she bared her long nails "This is where it en-AAAH!" suddenly she collapsed to the floor.

Looking to the ground, Kim saw Rufus, who obviously tripped the robot.

"Nice work, Rufus" Kim said.

"You little rat!" Bebe shouted as she stood up and raised her foot to bring it down on Rufus.

Kim quickly scooped the mole rat up just as Bebe's stomp smashed the floor. Bebe then began to fiercely chop at Kim and Rufus, smashing electrical equipment and concrete as she did.

On the other side of the room, Ron and Erik were still locking hands and wrestling, Erik was beginning to overpower the teen.

"You see, loser?" the cyborg gloated as Ron struggled "So what if you got a few new skills, it makes no difference. You were no match for me then and you're no match for me now!"

Just then, a computer voice filled the room:

_T-minus 1 minute left, priming virus now._

"You hear that" Erik chortled fiendishly "You're too late! You're finished! And after I'm done with you, I'll help Bebe take care of Kimmie. And let me tell you, I'm going to enjoy watching her suffer, every...single...moment."

That did it. Nobody threatened Kim in front of Ron and got away with it! As Ron's temper rose off the charts, he felt something. The same feeling he had eight months ago when he fought Warhok and Warmonga. To Erik's surprise Ron began to push forward, his grip tightening. Ron squeezed so hard that he crushed Erik's knuckles into powder. Shocked, Erik pulled back and looked at his arms, which were sparking and had wires sticking out of the ends.

Before Erik's broken wrists had a chance to regenerate, they were grabbed by glowing blue hands. Looking up, the cyborg saw Ron's entire body was surrounded by a strange blue aura. Erik's eyes widened with fear. He knew what was coming,

"Say good-bye, Pretty Boy" Ron said fiercely "And this time...don't...come...back."

Erik screamed in terror as Ron hurled him across the room, smashing him into the generator. The machine began to spark and sent over a million volts through him, causing him to yell as his circuits shorted out and his systems fried. The sight was enough to distract Bebe from her fight with Kim.

It was then that Kim and Rufus saw their chance. Grabbing a broken wire, Kim wrapped one end around a piece of metal while Rufus stuck the other end into the sparking generator.

"Hey, Bebe!" Kim called out as she ran towards the deadly robot "Think fast!" and she shoved the piece of metal and wire into Bebe's chest. Before Bebe could attempt to yank out the wire in her, an electrical surge from the generator struck her systems.

The two androids let one final blood-curdling scream as they and the generator exploded.

Ron immediately ran towards Kim and hugged her.

"Are you alright, KP?" he asked.

"I'm fine" Kim said panting "Ron, that was awesome."

Ron shrugged "I do what I have to do for you, Kim" he then smirked "Let's see those creeps come back_ this_ time."

The two teens then heard the all to familiar sound of the overload alarm. Looking at the console, they saw that it was sparking and shortening out.

"It's gonna blow!" Ron yelled.

"Time to go" Kim said as she ran towards the hallway they came through. Stuffing Rufus back into his pocket, Ron followed his gf.

(Please note that the following countdown applies to the new year as well)

_5_...

The two teens ran down the hall

_4_...

Kim shot her grappler up to the sky light and the two teens climbed up the wire

_3_...

Kim and Ron climbed through the skylight and ran across the roof

_2_...

The teens reached the end of the roof and jumped off into a nearby tree

_1_...

From the safety of the tree, Kim and Ron watched the cube-shaped lair exploded in a massive fireball.

_**(At the same time)**_

The citizens of Middleton who had gathered in the town's square to celebrate the new year were now terrified. Surrounding them was an army made up of robots from the space center and the robot rumble, five animatronic animals, and a giant devil-like robot. Just when it looked like they would strike, something happened: The animatronic animals stopped in their tracks and collapsed, the giant devil robot shrunk to the size of a toy, and the scarlet glow in the remaining robots' eyes vanished. Instantly, they returned to the space center and robot rumble, leaving one humanoid robot behind.

"Uh, Vivian" the robot said "What's going on?"

An attractive blonde ran out of the crowd and hugged the android.

"It's okay, Oliver" Vivian said with tears in her eyes "It's all over."

In the center of the crowd, the Possibles and the Stoppables smiled. They knew their kids at done it again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Freeman braced himself in the corner of his living room while his own creations closed in on him, their electronic eye glowing dark red. Suddenly, the appliances stopped advancing and their eyes returned to their normal color.

"Oh, my gears" the blender said.

"Whoa" said the toaster "What happened Dr. Freeman?"

Freeman sighed with relief "I don't know, but at least it's over."

A series of honks outside indicated that SADIE had returned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve Barkin, retired war patriot, vice-principal of Middleton High, and employee in charge of housewares at Smarty-Mart, had dealt with a lot of things in his life, but none of it was more embarrassing than this.

The patriot vice-principal was up a tree, which was surrounded on all sides by one of most despised enemies: the stockbots.

Just as the machines were about to grab a hold of the vice-principal, their eyes turned back to their normal blue and they stopped. Seeing that they were not where they were regularly stationed, the stockbots turned and made their way back to the store that housed them.

"Yeah, that's it" Barkin said to the leaving robots as he climbed out of the tree "Scram, you overgrown tin cans!"

As the stockbots turned a corner, he could've sworn that one of them gave him a fiendish glare.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix Renton sat on his couch, groaning. A few hours ago, he was spending New Year's Eve with his girlfriend Zita. Then, all of a sudden, his cyber-robotic wheelchair dumped him out and flew out the window.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Zita got up and walked over to the door. The two were surprised to see it was Felix's chair on the other side of the door. The chair sped inside, hoisted up it's master with it's mechanical arms and placed him back in the seat.

"Awesome" Felix said as he got a feel for his chair again "But how'd it happen?"

Felix and Zita thought for a moment and came up with a simultaneous answer: Kim and Ron

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade sat in his room, staring at his blank computer screen. He hoped that he managed to get those coordinates to Kim and Ron before his system went down. Without it, he wasn't much help to Kim and Ron. As if that wasn't enough, recently his wadebot activated on it's own and left, no doubt to cause trouble. The eleven-year-old supergenius really hoped that Kim and Ron would win.

Suddenly, Wade's computers flashed back on. Wade looked over the system, there was no sign of the virus. Wade smiled. His friends had done it! His bedroom door opened and in came the wadebot, back to normal.

_Good job, guys_ Wade thought to himself as he began to try making contact with the heroes.

_**(Back at the destroyed lair)**_

From up in the tree, Kim and Ron looked on at the blaze that was once the lair of a pair of killer machines. Looking up, Kim and Ron saw fireworks being shot into the sky.

Kim noticed that Ron was looking depressed.

"Why so blue, bf?" Kim asked "We won."

"I know" Ron said glumly "But we never got to finish our date."

"Well, look at it this way" Kim said gently "Even though it wasn't how you planned for us to spend it, at least we spent it together."

"Well, that's true" Ron said "But I was hoping that you'd find out about my surprise the way I wanted you to. I really wanted to take the plunge."

"Well, you still can, you know" Kim said sweetly.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Really" Kim replied.

"Okay, then" Ron said as he took Kim's hands "Kimberly Ann Possible, will you..."

He was cut off by Kim's soft lips. She had him in a tight embrace and was kissing him with all her heart and soul.

"Hey" Ron said after they broke apart "You were suppose to let me finish!"

"Why?" Kim asked giggling "You already know my answer."

Smirking, Ron reached into his pocket, but all he found was Rufus.

"You looking for this?" Kim asked as she held up the small velvet, box.

Blushing, Ron took the box from Kim and opened it. And the same time, Kim removed one of her gloves. Ron took the ring out of the box and gently slipped it on Kim's ring finger. Gazing into each other's eyes, Kim and Ron slowly brought their lips together for a very passionate and time-stopping kiss. Three minutes later, the teens heard a familiar sound: _Beep-beep-be-beep_

Reluctantly, Kim and Ron parted to answer.

"Hey, Wade" Kim said "Are you alright?"

"Never better" Wade responded "According to reports from all over town, there is no trace left of the virus. Congratulations, guys, you did it again."

Kim and Ron just smiled at each other.

"Oh, by the way" Wade said as he typed on his keyboard "I got a lock on you communicators and having a special gift come by your way."

Looking down, the two teens saw the sloth drive up underneath the tree.

"Thanks, Wade" Kim said to the tech guru "We've got a lot to talk about tomorrow, but for now, you enjoy the evening."

"You got it, Kim" Wade said before signing off "Happy New Year to both of you!"

After Wade's image vanished, Kim and Ron leaped out of the tree and landed neatly into the sloth's seats.

"Come on" Kim said as they fastened their seat belts "The night's not over yet. Let's head over to that party at Middleton Towers."

"Yeah" Ron said as they drove off "Man, do we have something to tell the fams!"

As they drove down the road, the two teen heroes locked their eyes, then did the same with their lips. After slowly pulling apart, the young couple simultaneously whispered "Happy New Year."

"Jinx!" Ron said victoriously to his fiancee, causing Kim to giggle and kiss the man she planned to share her future with again.

_**Happy New Year From Eddy13**_


End file.
